Before Sunrise
by ForeverAnarchi
Summary: It seems that the UN is in need of assistance. The Cahills are at it again, only in a feud that could change the world. Alfred and Vash both had a plan for this day: Project Before Sunrise. With the aid of the whole world, who knows what can happen...
1. Chapter 1 The World's Project

The 39 Clues/Hetalia FanFic

Before Sunrise

Chapter 1;

**The World's Project  
><strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Hetalia or the 39 Clues. The 39 Clues belong to Rick Riordan and Hetalia belongs to whoever created it...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred was impatient for the meeting to begin.<p>

With a twitching hand, he pushed up his glasses with his index finger and gazed around the room, allowing his blue eyes to absorb every detail. The ones who were present were all sitting at the table, chatting away the hours, waiting for everyone else to come by. Yao was scolding at Im Yong Soo, the young South Korean man, for trying to take Kiku's, the older Japanese man behind the two of them, sushi originality away from him. Francis, the handsome, young blonde French man, was flirting with Seychelles, a rather dark-skinned African island girl who was not fond of the French man's words. Tino, the Finnish blonde man, was having a cheery conversation with Antonio, a rather cheery Spaniard.

Arthur, a young Englishman, was sitting on the far side of the table, drinking tea and reading a Euros magazine. Alfred wasn't sure if his former guardian/big brother would care what he had to say, but he was almost certain that, despite Arthur's rather foul personality, he would at least try to comfort Alfred into thinking that everything was going to be alright after the meeting. Even so, there was going to be a catch somewhere in his words, maybe some sarcastic retort for what Alfred had said, but that was Arthur for you. Sitting next to Arthur, was a bubbling Italian. Feliciano was drawing on a napkin that was given to him when he was eating the food they sent out while waiting. Overlooking Feliciano's shoulder was Lovino, Feliciano's hateful twin brother. His amber eyes were not focused on his brother's sketches. Instead, they seemed to be threatening a certain German man across from the two of them.

Ludwig's arms were crossed and his head was bent down, looking at the glass table. His napkin, unlike Feliciano's, was bare and white. He didn't seem to notice Lovino's stare, but he looked at Feliciano with an annoyed expression that suggests that the Italian did something he wasn't supposed to. Matthias, a young Dane, was having a skirmish with Lukas, a Scandinavian from Norway. Berwald was blankly looking at the wall in front of him while Emil, from Iceland, was feeding his puffin. Ivan was threatening Ravis, who had just insulted him once again. Eduard, a mature, young man from Estonia, was shaking with fear next to the two of them. Toris, who coincidentally came from Lithuania, was simply nodding his head to all of Ivan's threats. Natalia, a beautiful, yet fearful girl from Belarus, was standing behind her big brother, Ivan, who came from Russia. Katyusha, a rather big-chested girl from Ukraine, was sitting on a chair near the little group of people, not partaking in its content.

Matthew, Alfred's quiet twin brother from Canada, was sitting next to him with a polar bear cub in his lap. He seemed to be smiling at the noise level of the room, though some of the countries weren't there. There was Roderich from Austria, Elizabeta from Hungary, Gilbert from Prussia (though that country cease to exist), Bella from Belgium, Netherlands, Lilli from Liechtenstein, Vash from Switzerland, and Hercules of Greece, who were not present at the time being. They were all missing, yet Alfred couldn't do anything at all to find them. He couldn't leave the meeting room until the meeting came to an actual end, and it never even began.

Alfred tapped his fingers on the cool glass table with impatience, feeling a cold dread seep into his body. Where were they? It wasn't like any of them to be late to the meeting, except for maybe Hercules, but he's usually never this late. Vash is usually the first one here, along with Lilli, his younger sister. Roderich and Elizabeta would have come behind Ludwig not too long ago, and Gilbert would have been busy trying to find beer within the fridge. Every time though, Gilbert would have found nothing and came to the meeting in a rather disappointed mood, but not for very long. Alfred gave a heavy sigh.

Then, a loud crash came from outside the door, yelling voices erupted in panic as a gun blast resonated from its source. Everyone within the meeting room hushed up and gazed frightfully at the entrance to the room, a big dark-wood door that seems to be the size of a garage. Alfred could hear nothing from anyone, not even from Feliciano. After a few heavy moments of silence, the big doors swung open and came inside the group of missing people.

Vash was holding his rifle, the possible weapon that rang clear from the noises outside. Lilli looked almost petrified, as if she witnessed a terrible crime that she got blamed for. Roderich and Gilbert appeared to be neither harmed nor scared, but they seemed to be tense. Elizabeta's face was emotionless, almost as if she has taken Kiku's face and made it her own. Bella and Netherlands had their eyes on the door, keeping watch for whatever has taken place and Hercules appears to be awake for once. No one said anything for a long time.

Alfred felt the stifling silence to be almost unbearable. It has never been this quiet before. The last time it was this silent, was when WW2 broke out, and that wasn't like this. This silence suggests that the threat didn't pass by, and if you made a wrong move or say a wrong word, it could mean the end. It was also so quiet that he could make out the faint sounds of beating hearts, or was that his imagination? He silently gazed at all the faces, the looks they gave the group. Yao, Im Yong Soo, and Kiku had the calmest faces out of the room, though that wasn't saying much. Francis looked like he wanted to hide under the table, though Alfred wondered what good that will do for the French man. Arthur, Feliciano, Lovino, and Ludwig gave an intense stare at the group of countries that just entered. Matthias, Lukas, Emil, Berwald, and Tino all huddled up in their own little group and kept each and every one of them in sight of each other. Ivan, Natalia, and Katyusha all seemed to be staring at the hallway behind the group of people, as if reinforcing Bella and Netherland's watch. Ravis, Eduard, and Toris were trembling madly, though they appeared to be more out of shock than anything else. Matthew had a tense frown on his face as he gazed at the doors. All the other countries appeared to be scared, tense, calm, or emotionless.

There was another long moment of silence, until it almost felt like a whole 2 hours. Then, Vash cleared his throat, relieving the burdened quietness of the room, though what he said, made Alfred less relieved.

"Alfred, it's time for Project: Before Sunrise."

* * *

><p><em>OMG, I left you on a cliff-hanger on the first chapter, Darn me! Sorry, if it was short, but I thought the cliff-hanger was just awesome. Reviews are the cure for my current coughing...<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Cornered On The Axis

Chapter 2;

Cornered On the Axis

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own the 39 Clues or Hetalia. All belong to their original owners...**

* * *

><p>"Dan! Dan, stop it!"<p>

Amy wasn't sure if her brother could hear her over the noise of his dirt bike, but she had to tell him to come back in the house. Uncle Fiske had a headache, and doesn't like it when Dan rides his dirt bike around the estate, especially since **he has a headache!** So, on behalf of Uncle Fiske, she went outside to stop Dan riding the bike, but apparently, he wouldn't listen. Amy screamed at him more than a million times to stop, but he just kept on riding and doing tricks and many other things in the air. Finally, over Amy's begging and crying, did Dan fully stop the dirt bike, but in an attempt to say that this wasn't over, he stopped skidding in some mud, spewing it all over Amy's clothes. Immediately, Amy began to shout at her brother, saying "What are you? 5? I thought first we got past that stage, dweeb!" Then, she suddenly picked up some mud and threw it at his face. Unfortunately, Dan had taken off his helmet during Amy's rant, so he was not expecting mud to explode all over his face. When it did, the first thing he could get was shock and a mouth full of the brown sludge.

When the moment of shock had passed over him, he wiped at his face, trying to clean up the mess his sister left on him. Sadly, some had gotten into his eyes and, no matter how hard he tried, he could not rub out the mud. But, it did sting a little. Dan was temporarily blinded by the brown ooze.

"Ugh! Amy, now I can't see! You blinded me!" he cried dramatically, holding up his hands to his face in mock horror. Even though Dan couldn't see it, Amy rolled her eyes at her brother.

Ever since their mission in Switzerland, Dan and Amy were leading pretty normal lives, with the exception of excessive training and the strange bullet-proof windows. Even so, they felt like they were in a different life all together. The number 39 rings in their ears every day, and every night, causing some horrifying nightmares for both of them. To any other kid, they would have been just a nightmare, but for Dan and Amy, they were memories. They also hold a pretty nasty grudge against those in the Clue Hunt, more specifically anyone who tried to shoot them, poison them, betrayed them, or tried to blow them up. Who's under that list? Practically, everyone who was ever in the hunt. They try their best to forget about it, but it's hard to forget all those deaths so long ago.

And, the Clue Hunt changed them.

Amy was no longer the quiet, super shy 14-year-old, who was always picked on and made fun of. Now, Amy's gotten stronger, and the insults were nothing compared to what she went through. People actually started backing off and trying to become friends with her and it was ever rare to hear her stutter like she used to. Whenever it came back, it was mostly because she has a crush on a guy, or it was a complete stranger. Even so, once she knew them or became more comfortable with the person, it evaporated real quickly. Despite this though, Amy feels like she is too weak for the years ahead and trains herself tirelessly every day. In fact, she does a weeklong session in only two days. Dan says it's unhealthy for her, and she knows it, but Amy is stubborn to things like this, and she won't give up quite so easily.

Dan changed as well. He wasn't the funny man anymore back at school, and he became more under control for his teachers. He had less detention slips than before the Clue Hunt, and he has fewer friends than usual. He says he's turning into a loner, and that's just fine with him, but Amy knows, as well as his buddies, that he was only joking. Dan's 'love' for school only got better. He became increasingly more bored than originally. He even thinks gym class is boring now! And, it wasn't just at school, at home as well. Since he has nothing better to do, Dan started a hobby of annoying his big sister 10 times worse than before. Each and every day, he goes up to Amy, busy or not, and annoys from then on to bed time. Uncle Fiske and Nellie never stop him, because they're too busy with their work, though Amy suspects it's just to keep Dan out of their hair.

Even so, they weren't prepared for the coming events in the following day…

* * *

><p>When Amy woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was how dark it was. Her clock suggests that it was 8:00 A.M on a Saturday, though it looked more like midnight. She couldn't see her bed, desk, or her closet, which was really close. She sat up in her bed, though she didn't get out of it, afraid if she did, she'll bump into a bunch of other things. Then, after 2 minutes, light shined through her window. <em>Well, that was strange<em>, she thought to herself. All the same, she got up and got dressed for the day.

Dan immediately burst open her bedroom door when Amy got her jeans on. He was still in his PJs and his hair seems to have lost control of it. Amy tried hard not to laugh at his goofiness. Also, the strange dark-before-light event still freaked her out a little. She was going to have some time before getting back into her normal routine, though Dan didn't mind at all about waiting.

"Sis, did you just see that?" he asked her, bouncing on one foot to the next. "What?" Amy replied back. "You looking like you haven't seen a brush before?" Dan frowned and shook his head. "No, no! I mean the thingy outside! Did you see it?" he asked her again. Amy frowned and shook her head. She knew what he was asking about. He was asking if she saw the source of the black-out out her window. "No. It was too dark, and I also didn't want to run into things just to look out my window." She answered.

Dan sighed. "It's still hard to believe that we're related." Amy scowled at him, and then said, "So, do you know what it is, dweeb? 'Cause I sure don't." "Yeah, I saw it. I definitely know what it was." He answered back quickly. "Well, then, what was it?" she asked nonchalant.

Dan gave a breath of excitement and started bouncing again. "It was a Blohm & Voss Ha 139! You know a German transport plane? Didn't they, like, use those during WW2?" Dan cried back with excitement. Amy gave him a questioning look. It was obvious something was up. There was no way that was a German transport plane. For one, that would mean there was a war, but America isn't at war with Germany, or at least, not that she knew of. Two, it was pretty close to Attleboro too, which meant they just lifted off, or they were landing here. Three, why is a war transport place landing or lifting off here? They didn't have an airport, especially for German planes. It just seems too strange to be at all exciting, though she was a little intrigued by the war plane. Dan just kept babbling until they gone downstairs.

That's when Amy realized there was something else wrong. Nellie wasn't here, nor Fiske, because they were usually the first ones up on a Saturday morning. "Dan," she murmured, "Where's Nellie and Uncle Fiske? They aren't here?" Dan gave that face that suggests he was racking through his brain to remember why they weren't here. So, when he did remember, he gave her a look that says something was up. "I saw them leaving the house today. Right before the Blohm & Voss Ha 139 flew in front of the sun. I asked them where they were going out my window, but they didn't answer. They just kept walking. For God's sake, if you wanted to keep your leaving unsuspicious at least answer and drive the car. I swear, those two are up to something again and leaving us out of it." He answered. Amy nodded in assent.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! I am not going to the store with you!" exclaimed Dan. "Dan, we are not going to the store! I'm asking you to come help me find Fiske and Nellie." Amy explained again.<p>

For the past few hours, Dan and Amy were busy with some homework and projects. When they got done, there was still no sign of Fiske and Nellie. It was like the disappeared without a trace. Dan said they would be home soon, but they had been waiting until dusk started to arrive. All Amy could feel was more worry and worry on top of a lot of worry. Just then, night fell and there was still no sign of either two, so Amy couldn't take it anymore. Also, the thought of a German transport plane still disturbed her, even though it was 8 in the morning when it came. The news said nothing at all about it either, which was just plain weird.

"No, that's what you want me to think. But, then, we go to the store and I have to end up being stuck with you for another two hours. Can I just be with myself?" he cried. Amy slapped her head and shook it. "No, you doofus. Why would I ever want to hang out with you for two hours in a store? Besides, I don't like shopping as well. So, get your coat on and come with me outside! We have look for them." She argued. Then, without waiting for Dan's response, she left him in the living room and found her jacket. After a few more minutes of arguing, Dan reluctantly gave in and grabbed his coat as well. They might as well get it over with.

Once they stepped outside, they made their plans to search for Fiske and Nellie. They first tried Nellie's favorite places, and then Fiske's, but they were nowhere. Then, they searched through the parks and the school grounds. Afterwards, they went looking through Downtown of Attleboro. Still no sign of Nellie or Fiske.

"This is hopeless! We're never going find those two!" Amy cried in despair. Dan and she were stepping out of a restaurant they searched in twice. Now, that was the third. There were barely any cars outside, except for a familiar dark gray Audi R8 that seems to be following them everywhere they go. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Amy! We had the greatest finds!" Dan said in between mouthfuls of nachos. Amy looked at her brother with disgust, though she didn't say anything as they walked down the sidewalks. A very faint purring in her ears gave her attention out of her own thoughts. Wait… A purr? Was that…

_Yes_, she thought,_ It's Saladin's!_ Saladin has apparently followed Nellie and Fiske to their location, because he wasn't as home as well, so they missed him very much. Dan had the wide-eyed look to him that says he wasn't imagining it too. Then, a very sharp yell came out of a dark gray Audi R8. That's where the purring came from.

* * *

><p>"Feliciano, get that cat under control! I'm trying to drive!" Ludwig yelled at his companion. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lud! It's just that he's so cute!" Feliciano apologized.<p>

All day long, Feliciano and Ludwig were following Dan and Amy Cahill. They sat in their car for hours outside their house, then, when they started coming out, was when Ludwig lost his patience. Last night, Kiku managed to break into their house and steal Saladin, now he was somewhere else in Attleboro, doing something much more entertaining than keeping watch: Kidnap their au pair and uncle. Feliciano insisted that they were being too cruel, but Ludwig countered it with "This is what happens in war, Feli."

When the Cahill kids manage to spot them at the restaurant, Ludwig felt pretty mad at himself for letting his friend play with Saladin. Feliciano happened to get scratch in the process, but he still held on to the cat. Amy and Dan were now running, so Ludwig had to keep up the pace, swerving through night traffic and narrow streets. _Stubborn kids_, he thought, _They won't give up quite as easily as I thought._

But, that's the power of back-up plans, right?

* * *

><p>Dan felt out of breath, panting as he tried to out run their pursuers. He usually would have found a way to get Saladin, but it seems almost impossible. The car doors were locked, there were two men, but that was it. Nothing else. So, Dan came to the conclusion that they were Vespers. Who else would drive through the streets, like a total maniac just to get the Cahills?<p>

Amy seemed to be a mile ahead of him. She turned her head over to see if he was still behind her, and that's when she shouted, "We're turning left, Dan!" He didn't argue. If she has a plan, then it's the only thing they got to survive.

They turned left.

Dan and Amy were now in a wide alleyway with only each other's voices to guide them, though it was kind of reckless, since they was a pair of eyes watching their every move from above. Dan felt this, but he didn't stop. That's when Amy yelled, "Dead end!" Dan immediately stopped.

He panted, trying to catch his breath, though it felt like it would take years. Amy was panting, but not as hard. She gave Dan a concerned look. "You okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Dan nodded his head. "Yeah, I hurt myself by eating way too many nachos." He answered. Amy sighed an annoyed sigh. "Well, at least you're alright. Did we lose them?" she asked him.

Before he could answer, a man's voice filled the air. "No. No, you have not."

Dan and Amy saw him near the brick wall. A tall, Asian man, who appears to be Japanese. He wore a night black uniform with small, gold buttons, and had a gold cuff on both his wrists. "Konnichiwa, Dan and Amy. I am Honda Kiku. Pleasure to meet you." He said. Kiku bowed to them. That's when Dan saw the sword. He backed slowly away, not far off with Amy.

Kiku looked at them and smiled. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere." He said. Just at that moment, there was a blinding flash of light. Dan slowly turned around. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he recognized it immediately. It was the car that was the following them around town. He shot a nasty look at Kiku, but the man kept his smile as Dan glared.

They were caught.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, another cliffhanger. :3. I hope you like it. Sorry, if the ending sucks a little, I was in a hurry to get this down...<em>


	3. Chapter 3 What's An Ally?

Chapter 3;

What's An Ally?

**Author's Note: ****I do not own Hetalia or the 39 Clues. Everything belongs to their original owners. I do not own any of the lyrics made by TFK either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dan never felt so uncomfortable in his life.<p>

Okay, there was that one time when he was on a lollipop conveyor belt in China, but that was a totally different story than this particular circumstance.

When he was in China, it was during the Clue Hunt and he got mad at his sister. When he ran to get away from her, he got kidnapped by none other than, the Kabras, who tied him up, pressed him for answers, then left him for dead on that conveyor belt. Thankfully, he got away before he became a child's snack, but next came Jonah Wizard, the most popular teenage sensation in the entire world. You might think Dan would've been excited by seeing him, but Jonah was a Cahill as well. On top of that, he was just way too ignorant.

This time, he got captured by people he doesn't know and he was captured without any reason whatsoever. They won't even tell them why they were there. Dan was in the backseat, stuck in the middle between Kiku and an Italian man by the name of Feliciano Vargas, though he insisted on calling him just Feli. In the driver seat, was a German man named Ludwig. Feliciano calls him Lud, as Dan noticed, but when Dan tried it, Ludwig snapped at him, saying it was just Ludwig. His sister, Amy, was in the passenger seat in the front, cradling Saladin like a baby.

_Separated_, Dan thought bitterly, _so we won't talk. _When they got captured, Ludwig and Feliciano both came out of the car, introduced themselves and pushed Dan and Amy inside. At first, Dan tried to resist, but it was nothing compared to the buff German man. Man, he was probably tougher than the Holts by the looks of it. So, Dan had no choice but do as he was said to do. He got in the car. When they got in the Audi R8, Feliciano promised that they would have a good time and have fun, but Dan doubted that this was such a good thing.

Then, Dan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a phone rang. It sounded like it was coming from the front. Definitely not Amy's. Ludwig grumbled and stopped the car. He looked at Amy, Dan, Feliciano, and Kiku as he said, "I'll be leaving the car to answer this call. I don't want any funny stuff going on inside while I'm out there, you understand?" Dan frowned and nodded. Amy did so as well. Feliciano gave a smile and laughed. "Ok-y, dokey Lud! I'll make sure they won't do anything, _si_?" he responded. Kiku just looked at his partner. "Is it Alfred?" he asked calmly. Ludwig sighed. "No, it's Kirkland. He has something to report to me probably." Ludwig answered. Kiku gave another nod as Ludwig left the car. As if it was a warning, the blonde man slammed the door shut. After a little while, Feliciano started running his mouth, but Dan wasn't paying attention to the Italian's words. Instead, he had his thoughts and eyes on Ludwig outside.

* * *

><p>Ludwig shuffled through his pockets and pulled out the phone. The red, gold, and black device was ringing loudly, filling the nighttime air with its melody. The song could be heard for miles and miles, yet no one, but he could hear its words or the music:<p>

_I've tried to hide it, but I can't sleep at night_

_Everything I think about makes me feel like a version of myself_

_They tell their lies and we all synchronize _

_Look at the sky because it's almost over_

He gave another sigh and picked it up. He brought it close to his ear as a thick, British accent gave a response. "Hello, Ludwig." The man on the other end greeted. Ludwig nodded, but then remembered he wasn't talking to the man in person. "_Hallo_*_, _Arthur. What's the emergency?" he replied. "Alfred wants to make a checkpoint with you."

"A checkpoint?"

"Yeah. I didn't get all the details, but he wants to make sure your mission was a success."

"That _dummkopf_*_! _ Why did he make a change of plans?"

"He didn't. He located you and asked me to tell you where your rendezvous is."

"What?"

"Again, I didn't get all the details, so I don't know what's going through that idiot's mind."

Ludwig shook his head and muttered, "Where are we meeting him?" "At some German-themed restaurant in the next town. He didn't tell me the name of it, but he says you'll know it when you see it. Oh, and he isn't going to be the only one there."

* * *

><p>Feliciano perked up when he saw his best friend entered the Audi R8. Mainly, because a) he's his best friend, and b) because he had that agitated look on his face. It always concerned Feliciano when he saw Ludwig with that expression, especially when it's not aimed at him. Also, he was cursing under his breath, and muttering about a stupid American <em>dummkopf<em>.

Something had Alfred written all over it.

"_Ve~_? Is there something wrong, Lud?" Feliciano asked. Instead of answering him, Ludwig turned around and looked at everyone in the car. For a few moments, he was silent, and all Feli could hear was the faint breathing of Daniel Arthur Cahill between Kiku and him. He cast a sympathetic gaze at the blonde-haired boy. He has been through so much in only a short period of time. Not to mention Amy of course, but she wasn't nearly as young as Dan. Somehow, this 'project' Vash had mention at the World Summit, was supposed to make things better, but how? Did Feliciano misinterpret the meaning of that statement? Did it make things better for the _countries_, not the world? Or, did it also mean that it was better for the _world_, and not the people living in it? Or, did it mean exterminating the Cahills?

None of those questions seem right.

None of them seem wrong.

Feliciano pulled his amber eyes away from the boy, and gazed at Ludwig when the blonde German opened his mouth. "Alright. We got a stop to make at the next town. We need some food, and I won't settle for pasta or rice balls. I want some liverwurst. I happen to hear some people talking in Attleboro about a German restaurant in this town. If any of you want something different, tell me before I get there. I won't get you anything once we're out of town. Got it?" he announced.

Feliciano didn't hesitate to agree, but he knew Ludwig was holding something back. He was telling the truth about going to a nearby town and going in a German restaurant, but knowing Ludwig, food is the last thing on his mind. Before Ludwig could start the engine, Feli shouted, "Well, I want some pasta. Do you think we could find an Italian restaurant in the area?"

The German didn't answer.

* * *

><p><em>Bump! <em>

_Bump!_

Amy jolted awake in the car, her hands scratching Saladin as they jerked out of his silky fur. In response, Saladin jumped off her lap, scared, and had the most wide-eyed expression she seen on any cat. That's when she noticed the car had stopped.

She gazed over at Ludwig, who tapped the steering wheel with impatience. She wondered what made him stop. Amy gazed over her shoulder as well, to see how Dan was doing. He was fast sleep on Feliciano's shoulder, and the Italian was taking a little snooze as well. Kiku appeared to be awake, and was smiling at Dan and Feli's position. She gave a sigh of relief. _At least Dan is safe_, she thought. Amy looked outside the front window and noticed for the first time, how much traffic has hit the area. Her jaw dropped at the long line of cars, ending with theirs.

"My, my. Look how much traffic has set in tonight. It might take hours to reach the restaurant. It appears we need to take an alternative route if there is one." Kiku said quietly from the back. "_Scheiße_*_. _I won't be able to make it to Alfred's rendezvous now. What am I going to do?" Ludwig said out loud. Amy gave him a shocked expression. "Al-ALFRED? Who the hell is Alfred?" she responded. Ludwig gave her a surprised look, but he didn't appear to be shocked or even regretful. Kiku didn't say a word. _Answer it!_, she forced in her mind. Ludwig gave a sigh.

"Alfred is our ally. I was asked to meet him at a certain place in this town." He answered. Amy bit back her anger and tried to cope with the new information. _They aren't Cahills, but they sure aren't Vespers, otherwise we'd be dead_, she thought rationally. When Amy calmed herself down, she gave an emotionless expression towards Kiku. "Was it him who gave the call?" she asked him, remembering a question that came from Kiku's mouth.

The Japanese man didn't answer.

"No, _mädchen*__, _it wasn't him who gave me a call. It was actually his former brother or guardian, I guess you can say." Ludwig said, his voice cracking a little. Amy had another blast of anger, but she kept herself cool. "Who did call you, then? And, don't say it was just his big brother or guardian." She insisted coolly. The German man seemed exasperated. "I'm sorry; Amy, but I can't give you any more information. This is all I can ever tell you. You must remember that." Ludwig answered. Amy wanted so badly to cry, but her tears just wouldn't come out. "Why should I remember anything you said? This is all just a game for you, but to me, it's different! This is a matter of trust or deception, and you seem to want to go down a different path!" she yelled at him. Ludwig didn't seem offended, but he gave her a look that said, 'Watch it.' Then, he opened his mouth and said, "No, _sie irren sich_*, this isn't a game to me, neither to Kiku or Feli, though it might seem like it. This is war, and we're not your enemy. We're your ally."

* * *

><p><em>1: <em>"Hello" [German]

_2: _"Idiot" [German]

_3: _"Shit" [German]

_4: _"Girl" [German]

_5: _"You're wrong" [German]

_Yes, I have another chapter for you. It's a little short, but I like it anyways. I hope you do too! I got the translation off of Google Translator. Oh, if there's a detail about any of the characters, let me know! I'm trying to get them in character, though I feel like there's something I'm missing about them..._

__**Next Chapter: A Little Liverwurst and A Little Crazy!  
><strong>


	4. A Little Liverwurst and a Little Crazy

Chapter 4;

A Little Liverwurst and A Little Crazy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Hetalia or the 39 Clues. Everything belongs to their original owners...**

* * *

><p>Vash gazed at the large building in front of him, a clash of smells coming from inside. He recognized the smell of sausage and cheese fondue. The smell of chocolate and sugar came pouring out of one of its windows, making his mouth water and his stomach growl. But, he wasn't here to relish the smell of German meals, nor was he here to eat it. He was here for a different reason.<p>

Project: Before Sunrise.

The very name of Alfred's and his creation rang in his ears. They took everything they knew and made a plan of it, but neither had actually foreseen when and where they would use it for it was only there to settle a certain dispute: Cahills and the family-that-shall-not-be-named. Despite this, they had everything covered, every possible worst-case scenario solved and made. If things didn't go their way, they would find another plan to be put into action. Sadly, since they had forgotten about it until the World Summit, they had forgotten the majority of the extra plans along with it. They could only hope that things went according to plan. If they didn't, they'll just have to wait and see what becomes of it. Alfred, on the other hand, didn't want to take that risk. Today, ever since he sent out the Axis on their mission, he's been worried sick and fraught with the worst thoughts possible. Vash couldn't blame him for taking precautions. The whole world hangs in the balance. If they miss a step or something went wrong, the world could topple over the wrong side and spin out of control. This was the only way to keep it from falling on the bad side. If things go well, the world will drop gracefully on the good side and everything will be back to the way it was before. Before then, though, he would have to rely on every country in the world, not that he never did before. But, in this game, a team player is the one thing for survival.

Vash gazed at his companions: Alfred, Lilli, and Gilbert. He gave a small growl. Why did they have to bring that Germanic idiot with them? He knew nothing of the world besides himself when he was still a country, and he knew even less about it once he no longer was one. Alfred insisted it was to keep good spirits, but Vash just believed that Alfred wanted to bring someone, who could make Ludwig lose. Vash doubted any of that will happen.

Lilli on the other hand, was his idea. Once Vash saw that Alfred brought along Gilbert, he persisted that he brings along Lilli. Alfred agreed, saying it was fair and that it wouldn't change the mission plan. Lilli didn't hesitate to come along when Vash asked her to. He knew she wouldn't have said no in the first place, but he wanted to make sure that she actually wanted to go.

"_The Berlin Café?" _Gilbert read off the sign in the front. He snickered. "What kind of name is that, Alffie? Why don't you call it the_ Prussian Diner_? Sounds much more awesome to me." Gilbert bragged and teased. "Because you don't exist anymore, Gil? Yeah, that was the reason I called in your brother instead of you to name it. Besides, this is the only German-themed café I could make with Ludwig's permission. I can't ask you for it. Ludwig's your representative of the Germanic countries. He's the big boss, he makes the decision. So, I suggest you stop with your teasing." Alfred answered back. "And, don't call me Alffie!" he added with a snap. Gilbert, Vash, and Lilli both stepped back away from Alfred. This wasn't like him. _The Project_, Vash thought, _It managed to get to Alfred as well as me_.

Silently, Vash approached the door, keeping himself calm and confident. It was rare for a country to mingle with people besides their own in fun engagement, so it was pretty exciting to meet another culture different from the one they were used to. But, this was important and enemies could be lurking about in the shadows. If they caught even the slightest bit of unusual interaction, they'll immediately know who they were targeting. Vash couldn't take that risk, especially with Lilli in the roster and Alfred on high nerves. He was less concerned whether Gilbert will be targeted or not.

Once he opened the door, the smell of alcohol, liverwurst, cheese, chocolate, sugar, and all that good stuff poured in his nostrils, making him hungrier than he actually was. He stopped a moment in the doorway. Something caught his attention just a few minutes ago when he was walking in.

The people inside.

None of them appeared to be American, which he was expecting. Instead, they were all from a different country in Europe, including France, England, Norway, Russia, and Poland. It seemed strange to him for the time being. That's when he saw the boy and girl.

They both had fair skin and silky black hair, and he could tell they came from the U.K. The girl appeared to be 11 years of age, but she dressed like a fashion designer. Vash has no knowledge of designers, since he had no care for looks, so he couldn't tell what brand she got it from, but it appeared to be an expensive red blouse with a medium, black skirt that went to the knees. She wore a bright, white cardigan to go with them and appeared to be in short heels.

The boy on the other hand, was 14 years of age, and as far as Vash could tell, he was wearing a red sweater with black jeans and shoes. The only accessory he had was a white scarf around his neck, but it didn't appear to be cold or hot inside the restaurant. There was something oddly familiar about them, but Vash couldn't put his finger on it…

Alfred bumped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Vash looked at him with a knowing expression. Something was about to happen in this place, especially since _they _were here. When Lilli walked in, she gave a surprised gasp, then tried to cover up her face when a group of nearby French girls gave a funny look. Gilbert noticed them too, but instead of gasping, or looking surprised, he whispered fiercely, "They're here, like you said! Now, what?" Vash and Alfred both turned around to look at him and said in unison, "We wait for Ludwig."

* * *

><p>Ludwig felt so pressured right now.<p>

He was stuck in the middle of bad American traffic.

He got a fuming 14-year-old in the front passenger seat.

He's got a sleeping 11-year-old and Italian in the back with an emotionless Japanese man.

And, he had to get to a rendezvous with a certain American.

Judging the traffic speed, he'll get there by tomorrow night.

_Great and I have a cat scratching the inside of my car to add to the list_, he thought miserably. He watched the silver Egyptian Mau scratch the door with a frustrated _mrrp_. "Does that cat have to go outside?" he asked the fuming 14-year-old, AKA Amy Cahill. She looked at him, and then huffed, but she didn't respond. He gave a frustrated sigh. All he could hear was Feliciano's and Dan's soft breathing that suggested they were both asleep. It was amazing, you know? Feliciano managed to get Dan's trust when Ludwig was out of the car. In fact, the two of them had started a discussion of food during the middle of the trip! Afterwards, they both acted like they were lifelong friends, asking questions about school and life. Amy was going to be harder to befriend. Ludwig couldn't blame her for that, no matter how hard he tried.

Amy had to deal with a lot of heart break, especially during the Hunt with Ian Kabra. Trust was another problem she had. Every time a person wants to help them, she automatically gave them a thing to play with: Her mind. She has given trust to Alistair, Jonah, Ian, and multiple other Cahills in the Hunt, each and every one torturing her thoughts and ideas, causing a rift between sure and certain. Even now, it still lingers, after all those months of sewing the rift back together. Afterwards, she put up a protective shield around herself against those she don't know and doesn't trust. It had often shown in the last reports of the Cahills, especially during Christmas when the Cahills were all together in the mansion. She had become defensive and rather stubborn in the past month or so. Amy was different. Oh so very different…

After a few more minutes in traffic, Ludwig began to feel impatient. Then, he finally snapped after a ten more minutes of the line. "This is stupid! Why am I here in dumb American traffic when I should be eating? I have enough of this!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Amy lost that frosty look in her face when he shouted. "C-C-Calm d-d-d-down, L-Ludwig! It's tr-tr-traffic, it happens everywhere in A-A-America!" she stuttered out. Ludwig didn't hear her as he shouted on about how this was stupid and he shouldn't be here. Amy and Kiku were both amazed that Feli and Dan didn't wake up. That's when Ludwig shouted, "Screw this! I'm leaving this damn line!" Ludwig did the unthinkable.

He drove right off the road.

* * *

><p>Kiku felt so terrified right now.<p>

Ludwig drove off the road, which is illegal.

Amy and Dan are both screaming their heads off.

Feliciano is freaking out, shouting they're going to die.

Alfred is probably pissed at them now.

And, Kiku was scared of car accidents.

"We're going to die! We're going to die!" Feliciano yelled in the backseat, over Dan's screaming. Amy was shouting, "This is crazy! What are you doing?" Kiku, himself, couldn't tell what was going on. Probably because he had his eyes closed the whole time, but he certainly felt the bumps and jostles that suggested they were going down a hill. He could also hear all the screaming and shouting and panicking over Ludwig's decision to drive right off the road to the town. At some point, Kiku thought he heard himself screaming as well, but he wasn't sure if he got it confused with Dan's or Amy's. _I am going to die! I am going to die! I am going to die!_, he thought over and over again in his head. His fear was almost gripping him until he suddenly felt the descent smoothed and the noise died down.

Kiku opened one brown eye.

They were on a road in the town safe and sound.

He opened both his eyes and sighed a breath of relief. For a few moments, the car was engulfed with silence, no one saying a word. After 20 minutes of this, Amy said in a high-pitched voice, "Never do that again." Ludwig gave a smile and huffed. In his German accent, he said, "We will do anything to get anywhere, even if that means taking a risk or two. I think you would understand that concept, now would you?" Amy sighed and shook her head. Soon, she started looking out the window, but Kiku could tell she was shocked and was thinking very little of what Ludwig had said.

Dan seemed ecstatic. "Dude, do that again! That was so awesome! Next time I'm in traffic, that's the thing I'll do! I'll drive right off the road without a single thought in fury! Yeah!" Dan shouted with total excitement. Kiku shook his head with a small smile. It was nice to know that Dan had started trusting them, especially Feliciano. The Italian gave the boy a big grin. "You know, Italians would drive off the road for pasta no matter what! It's so crazy; it's almost a new trend from where I'm from!" Feli announced. Dan laughed. "Really? You were saying we were going to die! That doesn't sound like a new trend to me!"

"Well, that's because I never did it. It's too scary."

"So, you guys actually drive off the roads just for pasta?"

"Yes, though it's scary, it's actually kind of fun to watch. You could come over sometime and see it for yourself!"

"Oh, heck yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world! I would totally love to see you guys crash into trees and a bunch of other stuff."

Kiku smiled at the silly conversation the two of them were having. He knew Italians wouldn't actually drive off roads like Ludwig for food, but he figured Feli was making fun of himself because he couldn't drive. Ludwig seemed to also enjoy the insane conversation, because the next thing he said made a difference:

"Next stop, The Berlin Café!"

* * *

><p><em>Lol, yes I have finally updated! A little short again, but you know I'm not very good at action parts. Yes, Ludwig drived off the road.<em> _Crazy Germans! Anyway, I mentioned two people in here. Guess who? :) Mwahahahaha! _

**Next Chapter: Caught With Cobras and Flying With Eagles!**


	5. Caught With Co and Flying With Eagles!

Chapter 5;

Caught With Cobras and Flying with Eagles

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or the 39 Clues. They belong to whoever their owner is...**

* * *

><p>"I want some German chocolate cake. Oh, and some- what was it call?-Oh, yeah! Some of that currywurst!" Dan told the German man.<p>

Ludwig was parked right outside of The Berlin Café, a German-themed restaurant in the middle of town, AKA Ludwig's rendezvous. Amy wanted to go to an Italian restaurant nearby with Feli. She figured that would be safer than a German meal, though she has been told German foods were really good. Still, she wanted to try some eggplant parmesan. Kiku had insisted he wasn't hungry, but anyone could tell he was looking for an excuse not to eat Western food. He apparently had some rice balls in his pocket just in case he does get hungry on the trip. Ludwig doesn't seem surprised, but he had an offended look that suggested Kiku's decline was rather a little rude. Dan didn't hesitate to give Ludwig a menu of German dishes he would like to try, and Kiku's refusal was soon forgotten by the blonde man.

"Alright, everything for the boy and me. Next, we'll go get Italian food for Amy and Feliciano. Nothing for you, Kiku?" Ludwig was saying. Kiku nodded his head quietly. "I don't want to become crazy driver like you if I ate any of your foods." He joked. Everyone laughed, even Amy, but she soon grabbed hold of herself and kept calm. Ludwig said he would be back and closed the door on them. The German approached the café without a single thought, and he even opened the door without hesitation. So, when he entered, he didn't expect a surprise hug from his older brother.

"Oh, Lud it's so good to see you again! It's been a long time since you were basked in my awesomeness!" Gilbert cried. Ludwig soon saw three more people run up to him: Alfred, Vash, and Lilli. The American looked upset, his blue eyes sparkling with tiny tears. "Alfred, what's the matter? Is something wrong?" Ludwig asked with concern, pushing away his bigger brother. Alfred at first didn't respond, but slowly, did he say, "And, I thought Arthur was a mean Brit!"

"What?"

"Those two rich kids from the U.K. I went to talk to them, but they smirked and laughed at me, then they insulted the hero!"

"Wait, who are we talking about?"

Alfred looked behind him, and then around the room. After a few moments, he pointed towards two very good-looking kids on the far-right of the café. They looked oddly familiar and very rich. They both were wearing red shirts and black leg-wear. The only thing different was the white scarf and cardigan they had. The boy had a long, bright white scarf wrapped around his neck, while the girl was wearing a creamy, white cardigan on top of her expensive red blouse. All of a sudden, he knew who they were.

"_Them? _You can't be serious Alfred! Those kids are a couple of British brats. What did they say to you?

"That I was a completely useless, fat, poor American who always dreamed at night to become one of them. They also said I should lay off any carbohydrates, stating that it was bad for my health! I know I can pummel them within seconds, but there are people here, dude! I can't attack two defenseless kids, just because they insulted me." He complained further. Ludwig grumbled a little, and then looked at Vash and Lilli. Silently, he turned to look at his almost drunken brother, Gilbert. It wasn't exactly the communication team he had expected Alfred to bring, but they will have to do. He sighed.

"Alfred, I have the Cahill kids in my car. There's nothing to worry about. The mission was a complete-" ,but he got cut off. Alfred held out his right hand to stop him. "Dude, the mission ain't complete yet, until you manage to bring Dan and Amy back to Berlin. Had we agreed on that?" Alfred interrupted. Ludwig let a sigh escape his lips. "Yes, we did agree on that." He answered. Alfred nodded, but his blue eyes appeared to be distant, far away from this conversation and this mission. In fact, his eyes were trained on someone behind the group of countries. Ludwig cocked his head to the side, noticing the concern and worried look on Alfred's young face.

"Whoa, look at that, _bruder_. Some law enforcement has dropped in the restaurant. They're asking questions to everyone! I wonder what the problem is." Gilbert said his language slurred and difficult to understand, especially with the German accent.

That startled Ludwig.

_Law enforcement? Policemen! _

He shook his head as he felt a firm hand grip his shoulder. "Sir, do you mind if we ask you some questions?" asked the policemen. Ludwig looked at the guy's face, but it was useless. The man's facial features were covered up by his over-size policeman cap. He had a blue suit on with the words law enforcement on the side of his sleeve. Typical American policeman. "No, not at all, mister." Ludwig answered, hiding the tremble in his voice. "Yo, dude, what's with interrogating some good old fashion tourists? Did something bad happen in the café? Someone forgot to pay the bill, didn't they? Well, that's my reason to be high alert, right Lud?" Alfred said cheerfully as he could. Even though Ludwig couldn't see the man's face, he took note of the frustration in his voice and how hard his hand squeezed his shoulder.

"No, good sir. You see, a small incident happened along the highway into town. There's a major traffic jam along that way, and one of the cars in the line drove off the road. Witnesses say it was an Audi R8 holding two children and three adults. We happened to see the same car outside this café. We already asked the people in the car, and one of them stated saying that this was a car belonging to a Mr. Ludwig. You seem to fit the description he had given, along with the nickname, Lud."

The German man shivered and asked, "Who told you that?" "I didn't ask for names, sir." He responded. "But, you do know what the person looked like, or are too lazy to know the details?" he taunted him. The policeman was obviously getting frustrated. He could tell by the impatience in his voice. The man gritted his teeth. "Sir, if this is your way of stalling…" he started.

Suddenly, a policewoman came on the scene and asked all of them to follow her so they could talk privately. Ludwig argued with them, but gave up, seeing he was not going to get out of this. Alfred followed him, along with Vash and Lilli who were both quiet during the encounter. Gilbert was swaying from too much alcohol, but he managed to follow them through the back way.

There were no exits in that room.

* * *

><p>Feliciano never felt so hungry in his life!<p>

He never felt so worried!

He never felt so ashamed.

_Ludwig, please forgive me for ratting you out! I never meant to! I swear it!_, he thought in his mind. The Italian felt so scared, afraid that Ludwig was going to storm right out and grab hold of him by the neck and shake him like a ragdoll. But, the German never came out. So, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was already 50 minutes since he went inside. Feliciano wondered what was the hold-up. Dan and Amy didn't seem concern. Amy managed to open the glove compartment and find an interesting book. Feli wasn't surprised. Ludwig liked to read so much, that it didn't seem unusual for him to keep them in cars. Kiku gave Dan a DS and video game to play so he could pass the time, so Feli could hear the beeps and noises of the game to which Dan was playing to. Still, Ludwig did not show. _Where is he? It's been almost an hour!_

After a few more minutes of the wait, Feliciano noticed a young girl and boy stepping out of the restaurant, fearful expressions on their faces. Both were blonde, had green eyes, and appeared to be German… Wait. Was that a white cross on their shoulders?

Feli nearly choked on his own saliva. What were they doing there? They must know it was dangerous! Immediately, Feli tried to draw attention from Kiku, pointing and waving at the kids in front of the doorway. It wasn't long before the Japanese man caught on. He gave a nod towards Feli and asked, "Daniel and Amy, Ludwig is sure taking his time in that café. Feli and I want to check on him, but we are scared if we leave you in the car, you might get in trouble with some strangers. Do you mind if we all go in together?" Dan didn't answer. All he did was follow Feli out of the car when the Italian opened the door. Amy was a little more hesitant, but stepped out of the Audi R8 regardless. They walked down the driveway, weaving in and out of the cars.

"How about you wait out here, Kiku? Dan, Amy, and I will go look for Lud, _si_?" he asked Kiku. The Japanese man smiled and gave his approval by nodding. "Yay! Let's go check it out, guys!" Feli shouted, grapping Dan and Amy's hands and practically dragging them the rest of the way. Kiku gave another sad smile and shook his head, obviously amused by another one of Feliciano's moments.

When they got to the door, Feliciano pointed at the sign, which said "Open".Well, that's what Feli assumed because it was in the German language, not one of his strong suits. He could Dan was basking in the smells of the food from within because the Cahill's mouth seem to water a little. "Dude, it smells so freaking good in there! What are they cooking? I want some of that!" Dan yelled. Feli laughed as they entered.

The last thing he saw was Kiku walking over to Vash and Lilli.

* * *

><p>Amy never smelled anything so good!<p>

She never saw anything so surprising!

She never tasted anything so bitter.

The first thing she noticed was the food and bar. It was spaced out and there was no wine anywhere in its content. All she saw were a lot of beer bottles. One person seemed so drunk that he couldn't stand up, let alone say anything that could be understood. The man was tall, and had platinum blonde hair, along with bright red eyes. He wore a blue suit with brown boots and a black cross near the neck. He appeared to be German, though there was a strange atomsphere about him. Now that she thought about, there were strange atomspheres about Feli and Kiku as well, not to mention Ludwig. Could it be that they were all related somehow?

The second thing she noticed, was who the man was talking to. _No, _she thought shocked, _Not them!_ "No way! What are the Cobra's doing here?" Dan asked in surprise. He turned towards Feli, but there was something different about the Italian. His face was now harder, a lot more serious, yet his amber eyes were not trained on them, but on the drunken man. "Feliciano?" Amy said, worry creeping in her voice. The Italian didn't answer, but walked up to the group of people.

Dan and Amy followed, but not as quickly.

For you see, the man was talking to two children, two that they recognized from long ago...

The Kabras.

Yet, Ludwig was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><em>Yep, it's the Kabras! They're the ones who insulted Mr. America! Get'em! Hehe! Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't get this uploaded quick enough! I was so busy! Where is Ludwig? What's happened to him? He isn't in the Berlin Cafe! Hope you like it!<em>

**New Policy: **I will upload once I get at least 2 reviews for this chapter or story... So review peoples! Lol!

**Next Chapter: **What Happens When You Mess With Me!


	6. What Happens When You Mess With Me!

Chapter 6;

What Happens When You Mess With Me!

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or the 39 Clues. They belong to their original owners...**

* * *

><p>Arthur ever rarely had concern for his former younger brothercharge, though it had appeared too much for the Englishman's liking. The two often bicker a lot, Arthur stating that Alfred was a completely useless idiot, while Alfred would counter argue how "posh" and "bland" his cooking is. The arguing ceases to end, even if Ludwig had managed to end the conversation between the countries. Even so, they were still brothers after all, which makes Arthur responsible for Alfred, even if they had broken apart years ago before phones were invented.

Arthur felt pretty worried for Alfred when he lost communication.

For the past hour, the Brit was trying to contact the idiotic American, but had no answer to his call. For the first ten calls, he had figured Alfred was stuffing his face of hamburgers and drinking milkshakes after milkshakes, and well… being Alfred. But, after the eleventh call, he began to lose his cool and began to get a little more frantic. He was sure Ivan could hear him from the far side of the building, dealing with some communication with his crazy younger sister, and the trembling Baltic States, with Arthur's loud and frantic voice in the background. He was probably enjoying the Brit's screaming, but it was hard to tell with Ivan. All his face ever had was a smile, and nothing more. Even if it was clear, it was hard to be certain about him…

Arthur shook his head, clearing the image of the sadistic, smiling Russian in his head. He was already losing his mind about Alfred; he didn't have the time to be scared by Ivan. _If Alfred couldn't pick up, maybe one of the Axis Powers will_, he thought. Even when thinking with a straight brain, worry was starting to cloud it, like heavy, thick fog on a curvy highway. What if he lost contact with the Axis, too? If he couldn't talk to them from the best communication room in the world, things could get ugly. Worse, they could be dead…

The Brit slapped his forehead, feeling his cool, blonde hair press to his skin. _No, don't think like that!_, he persisted in his mind. Letting go of his head, he placed in the headphones (the one with the microphone in the end), and quickly dialed Ludwig's number. He waited

No answer.

He tried a couple more times, his nerves growing more frayed every time his call wasn't picked up. It was certain that the German wasn't going to call back, so he tried Kiku's number. Thankfully, Kiku picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" greeted the familiar Japanese voice. Arthur gave a cry of relief. "Oh, thank goodness you answered! I was trying so badly to contact the others, but nobody gave me a report, or even a 'Hello'!" Arthur rushed out. He was filled with so much relief that he couldn't contain it all, even if it meant scarring his reputation as a 'gentleman'. Kiku seemed a little taken aback by his enthusiastic reply, but even if he was, he responded his usual way.

"Yes, I am fine. Who did you try contacting?" Kiku asked. "Just Alfred and Ludwig, but neither answered back. Gilbert's bound to be drunk, Lilli and Vash would've been too busy trying to hold off the Prussian, and Feliciano would've been useless to talk to. So, I called you instead. Do you have anything at all to tell me?" Arthur replied. Really, all he wanted to know was how Alfred or Ludwig was, but he didn't want to say it out loud. He already embarrassed himself with yelling his brother's name repeatedly and calling Kiku with an excited voice. There was a limit to the Brit's embarrassment, even when he had more than he could handle.

For a while, the Japanese man didn't answer, but then he said slowly, "We have Dan and Amy Cahill, but we lost Ludwig. Actually, we don't know where he is, or Alfred. I'm outside with Lilli and Vash. They might know something, but they are too shaken up to tell me anything yet. I do not know about Gilbert, though it is apparent he is still in the café as I was informed by Feliciano. He called me from inside the restaurant. Still, he's too drunk to give us anything at all." Kiku reported. Arthur slumped in a nearby chair with anxiety and exhaustion. Jet lag from being up all day and all night was starting to set in, causing his brain not to function as properly as it does when he's awakened. But, the almost crushing wave of worry made it worse. All he wanted to do was sleep, and awake back to the old routine of the countries. He didn't want to stay awake in a new procedure where every action counts with you or against you. Plus, he didn't know how to deal with the stress. Arthur wanted so horribly to breakdown and scream. It wouldn't make anything better, but it would at least make him feel less pressured. The Japanese man's worried voice brought him back when he asked him if he was still there.

"Yes, Kiku. Sorry if I was delaying your call. I was thinking things over in my head for a little bit." The Englishman answered. Kiku on the other end of the line, paused for a moment as well. Arthur was about to ask if he was still there too, but Kiku replied before he could ask.

His voice sounded serious.

"Arthur, I do not wish to push you, but you must call the other countries and give them the latest news I have given. I would prefer it if you make the subject just about Alfred and Ludwig, and nothing more. The countries must focus their powers, and knowledge, to finding our friends. We cannot go on without the aid of either." Kiku went on. Arthur stood up in his chair once he heard the urgency in the Japanese man's voice. "Whoa, hold on. What's the hurry? Why must I focus all my efforts to finding just the two of them? Yes, I know they are crucial to the project, but I have other duties to perform. I can't just stop and waste precious time finding-" Arthur argued, but then he got caught off. "If you wish for them not to die, I suggest you do what I am asking you to do, Arthur." Kiku interrupted. Arthur was about to make another protest back, when the British gears in his head start to turn. Suddenly, the idea hit him, like lightning from a severe thunderstorm.

The idea wasn't pleasant.

"Impossible! The project is still in its early stages! Surely they could not have enough time to figure it out, yet!" Arthur cried into the phone. "You are right. The possibility of them finding out is very slim, so I doubt they know at all. If they did know, they would've targeted Amy and Dan, not Ludwig and Alfred. I think it was just a spike from too much activity in the project. We should have kept a low profile in this land." Kiku reassured. Arthur knew he was right. Even though Ludwig and Alfred were both important to the project, due to Ludwig's issue-resolving skills and Alfred's knowledge of the plans, Dan and Amy were more crucial to the mission. If their enemies had known, they would've went after the Cahills instead, not the two countries. Still, Arthur felt uncertain and anxious.

The Brit gave a sigh. "Alright, I'll contact everyone else. But, before I do so, what about the Kabras? Has the lure worked on them?" Arthur responded. Kiku paused for a few more minutes, but Arthur could hear the familiar voices of Lilli and Vash. They both seem certain about something. Kiku gave a faint reply to the young countries and returned to the phone. "Yes, it has worked. Vash saw them, as well as Lilli. The only problem we have so far is our missing comrades, but you can fix that without any more issues rising, right?" Kiku reported. Despite his emotions and the turbulent thoughts in his head, Arthur gave himself a smile.

"Yes, we can handle those wankers in one night. You'll see!" Arthur said in his usual way. Kiku gave a good in the phone and hung up. Arthur took off the headphones, and set the monitor of the computer to loud-speaker. This way, when he contacted the others, he wouldn't have a thousand voices in his ears all at once. Nimbly, he strode over to nearby intercom, and pressed the button to activate it. He waited until he had the connection with the speakers outside his doors. He heard his own voice reverberating off the steel walls of the communication building.

"May I have your attention please? Ivan Braginski must report to the 'World's Connection' room immediately. I repeat. Ivan Braginski must report to the 'World's Connection' room immediately. Thank you, and have a pleasant day."

* * *

><p>Emil clacked away on his nearby computer stand, having his ears overpowered by Matthias's and Lukas's banter next to him. His puffin was nervous about the yelling, but he didn't start freaking out, which was a good thing. What was worse than an argument between his brother and friend was a puffin flying over everyone's heads, screeching in fear. Last time his pet did that, Emil had to drag him down by his tail feathers. His puffin didn't like it one bit.<p>

Tino gave a nervous laugh as Berwald just stared at the two Nordics as they continue their 'very important' argument.

"We wouldn't be waiting if you didn't volunteer!"

"What volunteering? We didn't _volunteer _for anything, _dum_!"

"Then, how are we here? I don't remember saying anything to Mr. America!"

"Because we didn't! The countries were stationed around to keep check on things because we _had to_! You are such a dumbass sometimes!"

"Oh, don't call me a dumbass. We're still friends, right? Why are you insulting me?"

"Because we _aren't _friends, idiot!"

"Yes, we are! You just don't want to admit it to your younger brother there."

"Don't drag Emil in this conversation. He has nothing to do with this."

"Yes, he does!"

"Will you two SHUT UP?" screamed Emil. Lukas and Matthias looked at Emil with surprise and-what was that?-fear. The Nordic didn't stop at that sentence, but the sentences following were nothing more than yelling and foul language. Tino began to huddle towards Berwald, who didn't seem affected by Emil's screaming. Finally, the Icelandic stopped and breathed heavily, feeling his frustration and stress lifted from his shoulders.

Everyone else stayed quiet.

"Hey, you okay, Emil?" quavered his brother, Lukas. Emil glanced at him, and then stared at the empty computer screen. Without looking at the Norwegian, he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little anxious, that's all. I guess I just snapped when you mentioned my name." Tino calmed down a little and began sorting through the magazines on the coffee table in front of him. He shuffled through some _People's _and _Newsweek _magazines, until he found a much older article. It was in the Finnish language, so only Tino could read it. Surprisingly, there was no name to the paper from where it came from; it was just an article with a headline.

Tino cleared his throat and began to read:

"The Lighthouse Fire of 1936 on Finland's shores was the most tragic event to ever happen in this country's history. The cause of the fire is still unknown and will forever be lost in the flames that had consumed the precious walls of the most precious lighthouse. Even so, the truth was alarming when there was evidence of arson. There wasn't much recovered to identify any suspects, but enough to tell that the fire was no mere accident. Years had passed, until we come to today, with no similar incidents in its rushing days. Today, however, a fire had started along a coastal town in a manor. Everyone got out alive, but the manor had the same incident with the lighthouse: it was no mere accident. Fortunately, the arsonist had left some clues behind that seemed important. The police gather them up, and put them in the hands of the detective in the town. Updates will be made further on."

Tino gulped down his throat, and shuffled through more of the magazines. Emil had often heard that Tino wasn't as innocent as everyone finds him from Berwald. The Swedish man was obviously very concerned about his friend's welfare and unhealthy obsession with the past. The Icelandic knew that this moment was when Tino will explain himself, but something was wrong. Tino was petrified by fires, so why would he have a sudden interest in an arson case involving a lighthouse and manor? Usually, he'll put that to the back of his mind and never thought about it again. He can't handle any fire without freaking out, let alone a fire by arson. This is what impressed Emil. Tino was bringing up some sort of dark past within his country. This might give them an edge. But, why know? In the middle of a fight, Tino decided to go looking for that article and read it out loud? Somehow, that was entirely too random, even for Emil's liking.

Finally, the Finnish man found a much newer article than the last one, but it wasn't a recent one. Again, it was in the Finnish language, so Tino is the only one who can read it:

"The Case of the Kirkland Manor has stopped. By court's decree, there will be no more investigating. Even with reassurances by the officials, civilians on the coast of Finland are all very concerned. With two cases of arson on the banks of the country, it wouldn't be surprising if the arsonist strikes again. Even so, the officials pointed out that the criminal at large would've fled the country by now, possibly even fled to Russia. And, if he did, then he would've been out of Finland's jurisdiction. We could not chase him, even if we wanted to, out of our own country. Tino Vainamoien has stated that this criminal case has been going on for too long, and should've been stopped long before. He also stated that other, more recent crimes has been starting and that the Finland police could not concentrate when their minds were on a past case. Arthur Kirkland, the owner of the Kirkland manor and also the UN representative for the UK, said he would gladly pay for any damages done. Despite his manor being burned down, his opinion is the same as Tino's. Therefore, the case has been closed and dismissed."

Almost as if by instinct, the Finnish man held out the paper in front of Emil's face. "Wasn't there a case similar to this one that you dismissed as well?" he asked the Icelandic, his head down. Emil didn't know what to say. His thoughts were turbulent at the moment, thinking how Tino was connected to the Kirkland Manor Case. Sure, it happened in Finland, but Tino was a laid-back guy. He usually never gets caught up in criminal cases; he usually just lets them run-out. Plus, Arthur had promised paid-back for any damages done to the Finland country. True, he did give Tino money at some point in time, and it was for this particular case, yet Arthur would've asked Tino for the money to pay back for his destroyed house. It was a strange swap of personalities between the two of them.

"Emil," Tino murmured. Immediately, he was brought back to his senses, hearing the Finnish man's voice so weak and feeble. "Please answer my question." Tino pleaded him.

"Yes, I had a very similar case as the Kirkland Manor. And, yes, I had dismissed it." He answered, still in a coma of shock. "Why did you dismiss it?"

"For the same reasons you did, Tino."

"No, not the lies. The actual truth."

"What?"

"Why did you dismiss that case, Emil? Was it because it was a relative, or somebody you knew? Was it a promise or bribe? Tell me the truth."

"I-I," Emil began, but he couldn't complete his thought. The words were stuck on the back of his throat. Lukas and Matthias were watching this from a distance, a concern look upon their faces. Berwald was silent, but Emil could tell he was having a difficult time trying to hold back his questions, as well as everybody. The room grew silent.

After a little while, the computer started to make a buzzing sound. Emil looked away from the nervous wreck of Tino, and gazed at the screen.

It was a call from the London Communication Center in England.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta couldn't eat.<p>

Neither could Roderich.

No matter what the maids or butlers serve, nothing could break their absence of appetite. They passed very little words to each other, an absolute hollow of cavity that couldn't be filled by each other's company. At one point, they had stopped talking all together and started thinking. Each thought added a layer of worry for their missing comrades.

That afternoon, Alfred came in on them eating lunch. Vash, Lilli, and Gilbert were with Roderich and Elizabeta at that time. The American had smiled at them, said hello, and asked if he could join them for lunch. They accepted his request, and motioned him to sit down.

"_Wow, dude! This food is really good! You guys should come over at my place to cook sometime!" Alfred had said. Elizabeta felt warmed by his praise, as she was the one who did the cooking. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Jones. I'm glad you like it!" she replied. Alfred looked at her while he was chewing, then he swallowed down his food. "No way! Lizzie, you cooked this? Wow, that's just amazing, man!" he responded back. The table gave a small laugh._

_Then, Alfred got serious._

"_You know, I need the help of every country out there in the world, including you guys." He started. Roderich gazed at him curiously. "What do you mean?" the Austrian asked. Alfred sighed. "Well, you see, I sent the Axis guys out on a mission for the project. You know, the one Vash and I made? Well, their goal was to get the Cahill kids. I got told they succeeded, but I want to see that for myself, if you don't mind. I would like to make a rendezvous with Ludwig before too long." He announced. Elizabeta couldn't help, but to ask, "What do you mean, Alfred? Is there something wrong?" "What? No, there's nothing wrong, dude. I just want to see how things are going. But, it might be unsafe for me to go alone. I would like to bring some other people. Could Gilbert and Vash come with me to the café, dudes?" he asked._

_The room fell silent before Gilbert got up from his chair and stood on top of the table. "Since I am the awesome Gilbert, I shall accompany you on this silly little trip. But, just so you can bathe in my glory! You were right to choose the righteous Prussia!" he yelled. Elizabeta tried to look for her pan to knock some sense in him, but the pan was on the other side of the table. It would attract his attention. Vash looked at Alfred._

"_How much will it cost to get from here to America?" he asked._

"_Oh, you don't have to worry. I'll pay for everything! The plane, the car, the polls, anything that needs paying I'll do it!" he replied._

"_Okay, I'm in. But, could I bring Lilli along?"_

"_Sure! The more, the merrier!"_

The last thing Elizabeta could think of was when Lilli, Vash, and Gilbert left with Alfred out the door saying their good-byes to her. For the past hours, she kept herself busy by cleaning, and helping Roderich. She listened to him play piano, a very soothing melody that promised comfort, but the knot of worry in her stomach remained untied. When it started to grow dark and the servants started preparing dinner, her worry turned into bad thoughts. She couldn't stop the 'what-ifs' from entering her head:

_What if they got hurt?_

_What if they're dead?_

_What if Alfred accidentally led them all into a trap?_

_What if…_

The aroma of dinner aroused her hunger, and the thoughts had temporally stopped. But, once she sat down to eat, another thought disturbed her: What if Alfred knew that they were in danger? Did he know? Was that the reason why he needed people to go with him? It would make sense. Alfred would've gone alone, even if it was just normal danger, but the dread that he knew that they were doing something dangerous was almost unbearable. It just screamed the name she dreaded in her head; the enemy that she doesn't want to meet in the dark, even with friends.

Roderich on the other hand, didn't think of the past. He was thinking of the result. That's was what was worrying him. If they were dead, how could they cope with it? If Alfred was betraying them, how will they survive? If they were danger, how could their comrades handle it? The questions came with unpleasant answers, and many more unpleasant thoughts. Nothing seems to fit in his head, like the pieces of a puzzle that don't go together at all. The food on his plate was starting to cool down when he thought that everything wasn't alright. Something was indeed wrong, but what was it? He somehow knew it involved Alfred, and maybe Ludwig, but he wasn't sure if it had involved anyone else.

Suddenly, he felt the phone in his left pocket vibrate. Someone was calling him, and he was going to have to answer. Elizabeta gazed at him with worry, noticing what phone rang and who was calling. This was Roderich's personal phone; a phone that only countries could call him to. Nobody else would ever get the number, unless you were a country that needed Roderich's help.

And, she knew the call was from London, England.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz!<em>

_Buzz!_

Matthew grumbled at his alarm clock. He had to wake up to take a turn at keeping watch for communication updates. Alfred wasn't here; away to do some business for the project, so it was just Cuba and him hanging out at the site. They were the ones left to take charge for anything from Arthur, who got reports from active countries on missions. The only thing they got was updates on the Axis-Cahills mission (Or, to be proper, the Axis Cahill Power Division Mission). It got really late at night when they were keeping watch and Matthew started to doze off. Cuba woke him up and sent him straight to the dorms. He figured they could take turns keeping watch, so he told Cuba he'll set his alarm clock for 3 hours ahead. He did, but he felt really guilty for leaving his friend to stay and watch all night. Though, Cuba reassured him he wasn't doing anything wrong.

The Canadian grumbled a little more, then he sat up in his bed. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and blinked a couple of times. Matthew grabbed his glass from the nearby nightstand, and started to leave the room. The communication building was quiet.

Actually, it was quiet since Alfred had left to get Vash and Gilbert. He knew what Alfred was capable of, yet he had a very big amount of worry for his louder twin. Still, he wasn't really thinking of the dangers that might face the group of countries at the café. What was it called again? Oh, yeah. The Berlin Café was where Alfred was going. That's where.

Matthew walked down the hall quietly. Not that he needed to, and he wasn't actually trying. It just came naturally to him, almost like breathing air. Talking softly was another natural thing of his. Technically, he was natural on everything except being loud and noticeable, like his American twin, Alfred. There was so much a difference in them; it was hard to believe that they were twins.

All of a sudden, he heard a shout and a big, clanging sound. _CRASH! _It sounded like someone was banging a pan against a countertop made of steel. The sound echoed across the hall, but Matthew wasn't paying attention to the sound. He could only think of danger.

Cuba.

Somehow, the thought of danger and fear evaporated once he thought how bad his friend could be hurt. He ran along the hall, just to feel a pair eyes trained on him. He could only stop, because the doors leading to the actual computer room was locked. _Why is it locked?_, thought Matthew. Before he could process another idea, he felt a sharp pain to the head, and crumbled to the floor. The feeling of pain seared through his body once his face fell on the dark wood. Suddenly, he was being dragged away. He tried to struggle, but fatigue from lack of sleep and pain was starting to weaken him. His eyelids were about to close.

The last thing he could make out, was his captor.

And, the sound of a message.

* * *

><p>The screens blurred as images flickered on them, showing the Nordics, the Germanic countries, and many others who were there.<p>

Arthur could not see where North America was.

Ivan was standing next to him, alongside Yao and Francis. The three were the Allies, or part of them anyways. Alfred was one them; including Matthew, but they rarely ever notice him at all. To say the least, he wasn't fully in this. The two of them were nowhere to be found. _The got a hold of almost all of North America!_, Arthur thought angrily. He gave a sigh, as the last communication team came in: Feliks, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis. _I might as well tell them now, just to get started_, he said.

As the Three Baltic States, and Feliks made their presence noticeable, Arthur began:

"Fellow countries, we are in a bit of a situation. If you haven't already noticed, North America isn't present. You know where the Axis is. They are in America right now, taking charge on one of the most crucial tasks of this project: The Cahills. I am sure some of you have heard by now, but Alfred has taken a team to check how things are with the mission. However, Alfred and Ludwig both are missing. Vash and Lilli, who were with them, had confirmed this, though neither can tell us where we are supposed to go."

Hungary stepped in. "What about Gilbert? He's still there, right?"

"I assure you. Gilbert is still there, but we can't communicate him for…various reasons."

Hungary gave a sigh of relief and beckoned him to continue.

"Anyway, we do not know the circumstances surrounding the disappearance of Cuba or Matthew Williams. But, I believe it is the same thing, only different."

The other countries began to murmur a little, asking some questions here and there, but nonetheless, they knew what he was talking about. Their enemies were growing suspicious, and started taking their most crucial countries in the project.

They might take all of them.

"Something needs to be done. We have to put our efforts together to rescue Alfred, Matthew, Cuba, and Ludwig. I have a plan, but do you promise to stick with it?" The countries discussed things a little, then they all nodded their heads, saying that they agreed.

"Good. My idea is this: The Nordics will find any nearby bases of our enemies in America. From there, they should pass on any information to Southern Europe. Do you get that, Lovino, Antonio, Hercules, and Turkey? You're in charge for seeking anything similar to captives. If you find anything, send it to the Germanic countries. They'll know who to look for. If anything comes up about Alfred and the others, you give it to me and the Allies. We'll make sure they come back. Do you all understand the plan?" Arthur announced.

The rest of the countries nodded their heads, but some others asked what they can do.

"Well, if any of our comrades are injured, there's a good chance we may need medical attention. Plus, there's going to be a need for back-up if anything bad happens. We'll report to you any updates about the mission, for now, do the jobs I assigned you." He said. "Before you turn off the message, I'm going to give you a fair share of warning: Watch your backs, and never be alone. You got that?" he went on. The countries didn't need a second time to be told. They already had that idea when they agreed. Everyone bid each other farewell, and turned off the screens.

When the screen was completely black did Arthur turned around.

"My, my, things are getting interesting, hm?" asked Francis. Arthur gave him and the others a smile. "Yeah, those wankers get to see what happens when they mess with me."

"I agree-aru."

"I second that."

"_Oui_, yes"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, it took so long! I free-style write, so I didn't have ideas for this. I just write. Another sorry to be said. I don't know the Nordics that well, and I know they might be out of character, including Finland, but I did that on purpose for suspense reasons. Same thing with Iceland. Plus, the writing at the end might be sloppy, or too-fast paced, but that was because I was tired of writing this chapter, 'cause it's soooo long! But, it was a fun one nonetheless. I hope you enjoy this chapter!<em>

**Next Chapter:** A Strong-Heart and a Good-Mind!

**Policy Reminder: **2 reviews for the story or reminder! Have a wonderful day. X3


	7. A StrongHeart And A GoodMind

Chapter 7;

A Strong-Heart and a Good-Mind

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or the 39 Clues. All characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p>Alfred opened his blue eyes, the sunlight shining in on him. His mind was very groggy and not fully awake. In fact, it was quite numb compared to the last few hours before he fell unconscious. Considering the circumstance, he wouldn't have been surprised if he had ended up in a coma or even wounded up dead, but whatever state he was in, there was a likely chance that he could be reawakened once more.<p>

Wait. What usually woke him up?

Alfred would've said a more reasonable answer, such as an alarm clock or a ringing cell phone, but neither seemed right. Actually, Alfred wondered if people woke him up instead of doing the job himself. Yes, that seemed more accurate.

Wait. Who woke him up the majority of the time?

Certainly not himself, for he knew he hasn't grown the responsibility to take on such a task. Maybe a spouse of some sort. No, then again, he hasn't had any recalling memories of getting married. So, maybe a roommate? Not right. He's not in a college, let alone a boarding school. His parents? Nah, can't be right. He doesn't have a mother or father, and if he did, he doubt he would be living with them (But he does suspect there was a slim chance of the happening). It has to be a sibling, or at least, someone he considered brother/sister. Ah, yes. That was correct.

Wait. Was it a brother or a sister?

Alfred suddenly thought of a brother, not that he didn't want a sister, mind you, but he could never remember a girl waking him up. As a matter of fact, the only thing he could ever recall was a slender, blonde man dressed in green, with eyes that were compared to emeralds to see which shone brighter. He was young; at the age of 23, Alfred knew. A brother then, Alfred thought.

Wait. Who was the man dressed in green?

Who was the twin with the goggles?

Who was the man with ice, cold eyes?

Who was the man that was extremely tall?

Who was the man with the ponytail?

Who was the man in the white uniform?

Who was the blonde man in bright, passionate colors?

And, most importantly, who was the man with the curl on the side of his head, smiling and laughing like it was a good time? Who were these people? How did he know them? Where did he live? Where was he born? What was he doing before he got here? Where was he? Why was he here? Was he drunk, or was he dying?

As Alfred thought question upon question, another layer of confusion went on top of his anxiety. Each and every thought, whirled in his brain as answers became asked questions, and then asked questions became his answers. Until, he reached a question that stopped all activity in his mind. It was the one and most important out of all the questions that he asked himself.

Who was he?

* * *

><p>Ludwig was the first to wake up.<p>

His mind was a little woozy, but beyond that, the blonde man was fine.

Lying right next to him, huddled up in a ball, was Alfred. He seemed to be deep in slumber and Ludwig figured he wouldn't be awake in the next 2 hours unless he hit him upside the head. Ludwig had considered this, but thought it was better to leave him sleeping. Not that he would find him annoying if he was awake, but just so Alfred could have strength to escape. If they were going to need it, that is. Ludwig sat up and looked at his surroundings.

They were both in a blank, white room. It was probably sterile by the looks of it. There were no windows, and there seemed to be a lack of doors. On the far side of the room, in a tiny enclosed corner, was a black camera trained specifically on him and the sleeping American. On the other side, two lumps were moving restlessly next to the wall. Ludwig gawked at the figures sleeping.

It was Matthew and Cuba.

There was another camera on the wall, seemingly farther away. Ludwig began to notice that there was a long, rectangle of glass that took up the whole wall. Alfred and he were both separated from Matthew and Cuba by a thick barrier of invisible glass. _There would be no point to speak to them now. They look as if they were dead_, he thought. Suddenly, he found himself staring at their forms, before he pushed the disturbing thought away. Slowly, he tried to stand up.

His legs were wobbly, but he managed to keep his balance. Suddenly, the blood came to them and his legs began to regain their normal strength. Ludwig gazed at his body. His normal green WW2 military uniform was replaced by a stretchy white material that covered his body head to toe. It was like a cover-all, only brighter and cleaner than what the electricians wear. His gloves were missing, and since the suit covered him fully, he had no shoes or socks on him. He felt the familiar fall of his bed hair which implies that his slicked back blonde hair was now messy. He sighed. Even though it bugged him, it allowed it to be as it was. Nobody is seeing him right now, besides whoever is watching from the cameras, but he figured that they had seen him sleeping, which was a lot more embarrassing than his messy blonde locks.

Feeling bored, Ludwig walked around the room, putting his hand against the wall. Though it might appear as if it was to balance him, he was actually feeling for a hidden door, or a switch that might open up to Cuba's and Matthew's side. He checked every nook and cranny of each wall, even the glass one, and failed to find anything. Ludwig gazed at the camera and shook his head ever so slightly. His sloppy blonde hair began to move with his head, feeling the hairs brush his skin. It annoyed him so. It annoyed him more than the worst thing Feliciano could ever say or do during training. All of a sudden, he felt that bite of worry. His best friend, not to mention his ally, is stuck with two kids: One is easy-going, the other completely stubborn. Plus, he has two more kids to worry about: The Kabras. Then, there's the problem with Gilbert being drunk. Vash and Lilli, who are both shaken up, would need to go see a nurse to make sure they're not hurt. Kiku could help, but Ludwig wonders how much he can put up with Feli's whining.

_Then again, I have my own problem to worry about_, he thought. He heard some mumbling behind him and turned his icy eyes on Alfred. The American was still asleep, so it wasn't him stirring, but Ludwig could pick up the faintest question mumbling from Alfred's mouth. It startled him. He whispered, "No. I don't have just one problem, but two."

"Alfred, how could you forget?"

* * *

><p>Kiku gave a sigh.<p>

Feliciano had returned with not just the Cahills, but with the Kabras as well. The two groups of children were both icy in their presence with one another, but Kiku knew once they were left alone, their silence wouldn't hold much longer. He had sent Vash, Lilli, and Gilbert to the car, insisting that they should leave as soon as possible. He gave them the keys to Ludwig's car, the one they drove to the restaurant in, and in trade, gave him the keys to Alfred's bus. Alfred didn't own a car of his own, for fear of Feliciano getting his hands on it and driving it into the Hudson River in New York. So, he rented a cheap, outdated bus from a college student that enrolled in Harvard. The American wasn't very happy, but he managed to fix it up to the point where it was pleasurable to ride. It wasn't a complete luxury, but it certainly made you comfortable on long car trips.

He knew the Kabras would complain about it, insisting that they get a better ride, but knowing the Cahills, they would find it just fine. The mission was to make sure the Cahills arrived safely in Berlin, not make sure the Kabras receive the best care. In other words, this wasn't about Ian or Natalie. They were just there to be back-up, in case the Cahills fall into trouble. Kiku also wanted to get out of here without suspicion, especially if the police department was dispatched. Alfred didn't give the permission, which was expected since he keeps forgetting, but Kiku really didn't mind. If a country were to do something bad and unjust, he rather sees them in custody than roaming the streets. It only seemed fair.

Feliciano, noticing the icy air around the children, turned to Kiku and asked him a question. "So, did you call Arthur?" he asked. Kiku gave a nod. "Yes, and he should be giving direct orders to the others. But…" he trailed off. Feli gazed at him with knowing eyes. "Yeah?" he asked anyway. "I feel like I have done nothing at all. That this was just effort wasted. Without either Ludwig or Alfred, the plans…they'll crumble." Kiku went on. Feli put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Kiku. Everything will be alright. Knowing Artie, he won't give up easily, especially when it involves Alfred. The two would deny it, but it's true. They still have a brotherly bond that can't be shaken off, even if they both try very hard." He murmured.

This made Kiku smile. "Yes, I know. Arthur still wakes Alfred up in the mornings by calling him. It may seem like a way to annoy each other in their eyes, but the truth lies in their past: They're brothers and they care for the other deeply, even if it is well hidden." He replied. Feliciano gave him a smile back and chuckled a little. "Ve~! Do you remember the one time? When Arthur was concerned for Alfred's unhealthy eating habits? Then, Alfred went on a Japanese diet? You were about to give him some undercooked sushi before Artie stepped in and took you aside. I was coming around the corner when I heard Artie's lecture. Your face was about as red as sauce on pasta!" He nearly laughed out. Kiku felt the smile on his face expand. "Ah, yes! I do remember that time. He tried so hard to cover it up, but I know Mr. Kirkland was actually trying to make sure his little brother didn't get sick. Do you remember the other one? When you and Ludwig were out camping in the desert in Africa? I've been told the story a thousand times. It never gets old." He went on. Feliciano gave another bright smile.

"Uh-huh! Artie got a star stuck in his head when Ludwig made too many wishes on it. Alfred was laughing the whole time, but when Artie had to go to the hospital to get it checked on, Alfred was the one idling in the waiting room for him to come out! He kept insisting that he was just there to receive orders from Artie, but everyone knows that he was there for his own reasons. I believe he was just checking on his older brother, to see if he was alright, you know?" Feli kept on going. Kiku nearly burst out laughing. He tried to hide back his laughter and some of it managed to come out, but he also managed to keep it under control. After a minute or so, Kiku came to his calm face. "Alright, enough of this conversation. We must get out of this town. I'll drive. Please, if you could Feliciano, lead the children to the bus." Kiku ordered.

Feli smiled. "Aye, aye, Commander!" he shouted, saluting to him at the same time. Turning around, Feliciano grabbed Amy's and Dan's arms and started dragging them through the parking lot again. Ian and Natalie followed behind more calmly, but they both had this disgusted look to their faces, as if they weren't pleased by the Italian's erratic behavior. Usually, everyone he met was entertained by this fact of Feli. He gave another sigh.

"This is going to be a long night." He stated before joining them.

* * *

><p>Ian felt cold.<p>

Not to mention, disgusted.

Not by the bus, even though it was completely messy and old, nor by the mysterious strangers, though the Italian could learn some manners and the Asian man could be a bit more social. He was disgusted by the fact he and his sister both ran into the Cahills in the restaurant. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't have triggered a nasty revolt against the two of them, and he could tell that they too felt this way, but these circumstances weren't the normal. If they were to meet there, sure he would've been fine with it, but when you are tricked into a dead-end and you happen to meet your adversaries from a life-changing clue hunt, he was bound to be nasty. It wasn't really Dan's or Amy's fault, it was just that he had a long day, and he could tell the Cahills feel the same. Then again, they may feel like they don't know him. Just that he was a stranger in expensive clothing and had a thick, British accent. Ian sort of felt the same way about them.

When they had entered the café, he didn't recognized them, but the eyes foretold their identity, that same jaded green he would be familiar with in all of his life. They were both impulsive and they both show it in their eyes. Their hatred made you chill to the bone if you look at them directly, and their anger was like the burning flames that took their parents' lives. You could get burn if you don't watch your step. But the moments when they are happy, or loved, their eyes told another side of them. Ian remembered the way Amy would look at him in Japan, during their brief alliance in the clue hunt. It was a sight he couldn't forget, but one he regretted ever remembering. Every time he looks at Amy, she shielded away or gaze at him with that faraway look, like she was thousands miles away, and was falling. Someone needed to go and catch her, but the distance is too great. One day, her fall would stop, and she would come crashing down, head first and then gone forever. Amy would never be Amy ever again. Ian feels helpless in that situation, and somewhat guilty. It couldn't be helped. He's not used to running so far, and whenever he does run, there is no progress made. He suddenly wish he could have Hamilton's feet for just a few moments, just to run as fast as he could and save Amy from falling. Even so, there was nothing to be done.

Dan, on the other hand, was a different matter. Instead of falling, he seems to be floating, higher and higher every time Ian or Natalie looked his way. The look he used to give Ian during the hunt was also memorable. Unlike Amy's flashy warm gaze, Dan had that cool, glassy look in his eyes. Amy's were always filled with a surge of courage, but Dan's…Dan's eyes seem to glow. They seem to glow with the fiercest determination Ian has ever seen. It was something he secretly admired about Dan. Despite Dan's rather unfocused personality, he was always so determined about something, and he always had his mind set on it. Ian never really kept his own mind on something unless it was extremely drastic. Even then, he wouldn't give much thought into it. Amy's fiery, courageous gaze and Dan's cool, determined glances made something that wasn't familiar with Ian or Natalie. They weren't Kabras, that's for sure, but they were…well…Cahills.

That was also the main reason he hated them in the Hunt or before it, because he envied those traits. He brags about the Kabra wealth ever since he met them, but really, why did he do that? Was he trying to reassure himself that he was better than they were? Was he trying to impress them with something they don't have, like with him and their strengths? Or, was he trying to make them envious of him instead? Ian doesn't really know, but he wants to find out. He would need to shuffle through his feelings first, and sift them until he finds the major clues. If all he had was a shovel and a sift, that was all he needed to use to find what he is looking for in his soul, or perhaps, his heart. If he finds out, maybe he can stop Amy from falling, or he could stop Dan from floating away. If he stopped Dan, and brought him back to cruel reality, he would have more of a chance to catch Amy. That was one more thing he envied: Their ability to go on when things are horrible.

Ian suddenly felt a little jostle from the bus. Apparently, no one thought of installing shock absorbers on the thing. Natalie was right beside him, but she was fast asleep. He was a little surprised. He thought he would never hear the end of it from Natalie about the horrid bus. _Well, I'll admit it's not that bad, I guess_, he thought, but he would never say it aloud. Instead of Natalie, he might never hear the end of it from Dan. The sad thing is, he wouldn't mind getting a jibe from the boy, even if it was horrible. Actually, he wanted to know if there was a Dan still on Earth, and if it was possible to get all of him back. Even so, he could tell from the jaded green gaze that Dan was all in outer-space, floating around the stars, getting higher and higher up. Before long, Dan would be whisked away from their grasp forever, and he would only remain amongst a black sky of no return. Ian finds himself guilty and helpless in this situation too. He can't go that high, and if he were, he'll never find a way back down ever again. If there was some way to reach Dan, he would grab on to it. Amy's rescue must be real, and the only way to stop her from falling, was to get Dan back down and stop the fall himself. For a moment, Ian wonders how fast and how long Dan can run before getting an asthma attack. It also seems impossible as well.

Ian sighed. "So, what are you two wankers doing with these two foreigners?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood on the bus. There was a long, awkward silence following his question, but Dan cleared his throat and apparently, was trying to make an effort to be pleasurable. _I'm guessing for Amy's sake_, he thought. After Dan cleared his throat, he answered, "Well, Amy and I kind of stumbled on them in Attleboro. They pretty much insisted that they take us along on some kind of trip, but they decided to stop at a restaurant to get something to eat. I didn't mind because I kind of like them, though I'm not so sure about big sis." Ian felt a twinge of annoyance. He could tell that Dan wasn't telling him the full story, and he could tell Amy wasn't in the mood to talk or correct Dan. Despite this, he didn't show it. In fact, he smiled at him. "Oh, that makes sense. Do you know them?" he went on.

He noticed Dan's shoulders tensing. Ian also noticed the quick look he gave his sister, but Amy didn't notice and was too busy looking out the window to know what was being exchanged between Dan and Ian. "Well, no, I guess not. They knew who we were, but we didn't know the three of them at all-." Dan covered his mouth. Ian cocked his head. "The three of them?"

"Okay, there were originally three, but the other one disappeared."

"When and where?"

"At that café before we saw you. Did you see a blonde, blue-eyed man with a German accent? 'Cause that would be him."

Ian thought a little.

"Well, I did see a blonde, blue-eyed _American. _He was with several others."

"Oh, but that could be him, if he wasn't talking to you."

"This one was, and he had glasses."

"Oh, okay then. I guess that wasn't him."

Suddenly, the Italian who forgot to introduce himself interrupted their conversation.

"Ve~! Sounds like Alfred were there as well! What a coincidence!" he cried.

Dan scratched his head a little. "Um, okay. Who's Alfred, again?" he asked. The Italian automatically dove right in. "He's the UN representative for the US. I know him! We're atmosphere-reading partners, if you know what I mean. I also work with him, too!" he went on. Suddenly, he gave a surprise look, and then shut his mouth tightly. Ian noticed Amy perk up in the corner of his eye. As soon as she had perked, she swiveled around and pointed an accused finger at him.

"I know who you are now! Your name was familiar, but I had trouble remembering where I heard it from. You're Feliciano Vargas, the representative for Northern Italy in the UN. When you mentioned working with Alfred, I realized that it was you the whole time. I'm guessing that was Ludwig Beilshmidt that disappeared in the café. The one whose driving is Honda Kiku, I bet." Amy boasted. Dan looked at Feliciano, whose head was hanging, and he asked him, "Northern Italy? Who's Southern Italy, then?" "My older brother, Lovino Vargas. The reason why there are two representatives is because Southern Italy was governed by Spain, while Northern Italy was governed by the Holy Roman Empire. They made a point that Italy, despite many years of unification, was still acting like they were two different countries. So, they had two representatives for Italy; one for the North, and the other for the South." Feliciano explained.

Amy nodded. "Ludwig was trying to talk to Alfred in there. I know they set a rendezvous there." She went on. Dan looked at Amy wide-eyed. "They did? And, you knew? How come you didn't tell me!" he cried. Amy gave a sad face. "I couldn't. Ludwig was giving me the 'Tell and you die' look. It almost looked exactly like yours." She replied. Dan gave a sigh and sat down. He gave a look at Feliciano who was practically crawling to the passenger seat next to the driver.

"I guess, trust no one isn't just related to the Cahills."

* * *

><p><em>FINALLY! CHAPTER 7 IS UP! YES! I FEEL SO SUCCESSFUL AND PRUSSIA! SO PRUSSIA, THAT I NEED TO THE USE OF CAPS LOCK! ALFRED JUST GOT A MILD CASE OF AMNESIA, LUDWIG IS TRYING TO FIND AN ESCAPE AND FAILING, KIKU AND FELICIANO SHARE MEMORIES ABOUT THE BROTHERLY BOND OF ARTHUR AND ALFRED, AND IAN IS FINALLY STATING HIS REASONS ABOUT WHY HE HATES DAN AND AMY! NO, I AM NOT A SUPPORTER FOR USUK. I JUST THINK THAT THE BOND BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM IS JUST CUTE, WHICH IS RESEMBLING THAT OF BROTHER AND BROTHER! <em>

**NEXT CHAPTER:** TRAVELING WITH SOMEONE WHO'S FORGETFUL!

**POLICY REMINDER: **TWO REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

EXCUSE ME AS I FIND SOMETHING BAD FOR ME TO EAT! SOME SALT WOULD BE NICE! :D!


	8. Travelling With Someone Who's Forgetful

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or the 39 Clues. All material belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8;<p>

Traveling with someone who's Forgetful

Matthew woke up with dreary eyes and a spinning head. The back of it throbbed horribly, and his wrists had rope burns on them. He felt like he was just thrown into the back of an ambulance and the paramedics did a horrible job of keeping him tied to the stretcher. Carlos, who was just beginning to wake up, lied to the far right of him. Matthew rubbed his head gingerly, and stood up. His legs were shaky, but he managed to stand just fine without falling. He walked around a little bit before he took in his surroundings.

A white, sterile room with a black camera on the closest left corner; there was a large, glass wall in between the rooms, acting like a window; and another black camera on the far right in the next room over. Matthew noticed two other people in the room beside theirs: one was curled up on the ground, like a puppy, and the other one was standing and moving around the room. They were too far away to be sure, but Matthew was sure they were familiar… Carlos, behind him, sat up and was rubbing his head. Matthew rushed to his side, hoping he was alright. His friend blinked and smiled at him, but then squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Carlos!" Matthew said, blue eyes widening. Carlos opened one eye, continued rubbing his head, and forced a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright! Just some pain from moving around too much." He answered, though Matthew knew he was in a lot more pain than he would like to tell. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I don't remember much, but…after you went to bed, I was playing guard. About 2 hours in of my shift, I got an intruder alert in the computer room, so I went to chase him off. When I got there, however, I couldn't see anyone, and I was about to turn around and go back to my position, when I felt really drowsy. I mean, REALLY drowsy! Then, I felt a cold feeling to my back, and realized there was a sleep-induce dart there. I fell down and was gonna go unconscious. But, before that, I saw someone clad in black. Their face was showing, but my eyes were going blurry on me, so I couldn't see properly. It looked like a man, though. That was as far as I could tell. After that, I woke up here. What about you?" he answered.

Matthew explained to him the story: him waking up, going down the hallway, finding the computer room locked, and then getting hit upside the head with a pan. "A pan? Man, I thought these guys were more sophisticated than Elizabeta!" he commented. Matthew scowled at him. "Carlos, this isn't the time to joke. We're in serious danger!" he said.

Carlos wasn't paying attention, though. "Hey, why is the American bastard here? And Ludwig?" he asked, pointing to the room opposite. Matthew ran to the glass wall and looked at the shapes across from them. "Alfred?! Ludwig?!" he exclaimed.

His brother was curled into a ball, and was not conscious, but Ludwig was awake and alive and had hurried to Matthew's call. He ran over to them.

"Matthew! Carlos! You're okay!" Ludwig noted. Matthew nodded. "Yeah, but…how did you get here? And Alfred?" he asked. "I could ask you the same thing." The German responded. Carlos and Matthew exchanged glances for a moment. "You know what, it doesn't matter." Matthew said.

Ludwig nodded in agreement. "You're right. Instead of focusing on how we got here, we should be concentrating on how to get out." He agreed. Carlos waved his hands dismissively. "Well, I think we should learn where we are first. If things get too rough around here, we may have to call in the others." He said. "How are we gonna do that without any cell phones, eh?" Matthew asked. Carlos gave a mischievous smile.

"Why use cell phones when you got Morse Code?"

Dan was growing sleepy on the bus.

The ride from the Berlin Café to…wherever they were going was taking forever, and the silence engulfing them after Feliciano's identity was discovered didn't help much either. Ian and Natalie seemed to be drifting off into their own private world, leaving Dan and Amy behind…again. Though, Dan was starting to suspect he was the only one who was left on Earth, because Amy was leafing through a book she discovered underneath the seat. It belonged to some guy named, Arthur Kirkland. Amy almost wanted to say something about the name, but she was more interested in the book to come out with her 'fun fact'. Meanwhile, Dan was climbing through the turbulent thoughts in his head, sometimes glancing over at the duo in the front seats.

At first, they seemed almost harmless, almost like they were meant to be the nice strangers that gave you a ride to your house on a stormy day after school. But, Dan began to notice something different about them…something that seems more than human. They weren't people, that was for sure, or at least, not mortal. Dan could feel an enormous amount of power emanating from them, cloaking him, making him feel puny in their presence. It wasn't like the Holts, with their bulging muscles and looming structure, which would make anyone feel puny. Feliciano and Kiku were nowhere near the Holt's muscular build, actually they were quite scrawny, and neither barely had any muscles to show-off. But, somehow…they were more powerful, almost like they were the center of the world, the magnetic pull that bounded everything in the universe together. Dan thought it seemed ridiculous. There was no one a person could be that powerful.

That was, if they were at all, people.

He placed in his head another turbulent thought: Ludwig and his comrades. Alfred and whoever else he was supposed to meet at the Berlin Café had secrets, just like the Cahills. Except, they actually seem to get along and not start cutting each other's throat and back-stabbing. Feli seemed quite fond of both Alfred and Ludwig and Kiku seemed respectful of all them. It felt strange to say that they were enemies or simply team-mates. They seemed to be bounded together by one cause and, judging by the unexplainable travelling, it was a very important one.

Dan suddenly felt the jerking motion of the bus that signaled to stop. Natalie and Ian both woke up as their heads and body began to fall off the chairs. They caught themselves before landing however. The book in Amy's hands tumbled out of reached and landed on the floor. She didn't move to pick it up. Dan looked at the driver's seat curiously, wondering what had made the bus stop. He was surprised by what he saw.

They were no longer on the highway, and were instead, driving down a dusty trail no wider than that of a small car. It was completely empty; no cars in sight at all. A thick netting of trees weaved the sky above them, obviously showcasing their domain in this territory far from the black, sleek roads of mankind. Dan suddenly felt isolated from the world, almost as if all the troubles, family or political, dissolved entirely. He felt more at ease here.

Since the engines were turned off, he could hear little nightly noises that he never really noticed before. An owl-hooted in the cold air, the cricket's chirping ringing through the still night. He could even hear a bubbling of a nearby stream passing through. Dan also began to notice the silver tips on the leaves of the trees, a lighted beam coming from high in the sky. He knew it was only the moon, but for something that reflected light from the sun, it sure was bright! He couldn't see the sky all that well, but being sheltered by the trees from the powerful silver light was most appreciated. Dan wasn't sure why, but the night brought a feeling of nostalgia. His mind wandered a bit to the Clue Hunt, mostly picking up the thrill and excitement of a liberating chase across the world. The majority of the memories were the ones sneaking around in the dark night.

They sat in an unearthly silence, almost as if waiting for someone to make a move, similar of that to a chess game. Dan had to sit through one of those during a school competition of the chess clubs. It was supposed to be in support for their school, for they were at the national's, but Dan didn't really see the point in the absolute quietness or the way people watch the two opponents play. To him, it was almost unbearable. He would've fallen asleep if the teachers weren't keeping an eye on. At the moment, he felt like he was sitting in a match between Cahills and the UN. He wasn't sure why, but the way they have been acting was oddly like two old enemies forced to work together. Of course, that was ridiculous, for some of the UN members were Cahill themselves.

Without much thought, after 5 minutes of the suspenseful silence, Feliciano jumped out of his seat and exited the bus, Kiku following quickly with Amy trailing behind him. Natalie and Ian both exchanged curious glances, and Dan felt a slight prickling sensation of exhilaration running through his veins. No, not exhilaration…Perhaps, excitement.

Before a word could pass between the two of them, there was a faded yelp of surprise outside, followed quickly by hurrying footsteps. Amy came tumbling back on the bus, out of breath, her face red.

"That's a nice look for you, Amy. You should run more often!" Dan jabbed. "Shut up, doofus!" she responded breathlessly. Ian glared directly at Dan, but he ignored him. "So, what's it now? A nuclear bomb they failed to mention?" he teased.

Amy shook her head. She began to take deeper breaths and she talked a little calmer. "Dan, do you remember this morning? That plane we saw throughout the window?" she asked. "The what? A plane?" he asked, trying to rack his brain. Sometimes he remembered, sometimes it goes through one ear and out the other. "You idiot! The German transport plane from this morning!" she said, frustrated.

"German transport plane…German transport plane…Oh, you mean the Blohm and Voss Ha 139?" he recalled. Amy grabbed his wrist. "Well, whatever you call it, it's right outside! C'mon!" she said impatiently, dragging Dan out of the bus.

Dan followed a hastily, mainly because Amy was hurrying him along. They whisked past thick undergrowth, thorny rosebushes, and multiple vines and brambles along the thin trail. The trees began to thin out little by little after each minute that passed by. Dan was soon running out of breath, by then however, they had trampled into a clearing.

It was a rather wide clearing, but it felt very closed-off and confide. The trees sprawled out to the edges, some bending over to allow extra room for a very important object in the middle, an old style war plane, obviously German made. It had a big cargo bay, so it meant that it was used for transporting goods across the globe, and the particular simple structure of the plane, meant it was used when it was being first developed.

That was around WW2.

Dan's jaw dropped in mere amazement. Ian and Natalie came stumbling behind them, still catching their breath when they noticed the marvelous sight before them. Well, it was marvelous to Dan, anyway. They didn't seem nearly as impressed as he was. The mere sight of it was enough to make his hands shake in anticipation. But, that wasn't all there was to it that made him so eager or awed by it, for the cargo bay was opening the hatch in the belly of the plane.

As it came lowering down, two familiar figures stepped out: one a young, teen-age girl with piercings in her face and razor-sharp black-and-blonde hair; the other, a fairly old man going into his late 40s, wearing a business suit of some sort.

What an amazing sight it was for them.

"Hey, took you long enough, kiddos!" Nellie greeted with open arms, and Uncle Fiske right behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Awesome! I finally finished! Sorry for the long wait guys. School just came in and I was so busy and tired. Plus, I had drama rehearsal from 2:32-5:00 every weekday. Then, on the weekends, I had a workcall on Saturdays going from 12:30-4:30 or 5:00, depending on when she wants us out. But, to the point, I finally got this up! Woohoo! Btw, you can request a story, but I do not do smut or yaoi. Sorry, just not comfortable writing that stuff. XD. Yes, I will count requests as reviews if you put them up. Thank you and have a nice day.<em>

**Policy Reminder: **2 reviews per chapter_  
><em>

**Next Chapter: **Regretting the Polish-Lithuanian Power.


	9. Regretting the Polish-Lithuanian Power

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or the 39 Clues. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9;<p>

Regretting the Polish-Lithuanian Power

"My hair is, like, totally messed up dude!" piped Feliks, a blonde-haired, green-eyed Polish man who was sitting in the pilot seat of the plane. An older male sat next to him, his features being recognized as Lithuanian. He sat in the co-pilot seat next to Feliks, who had called him Tori affectionately. He corrected him by telling them his real name, which was Toris.

Amy, who was absolutely awed by the interior of the plane, had worked her way through the rather large cargo bay and into the cabin, where she met the foreign duo, though she was beginning to get accustomed to the odd surprises. Nellie, who didn't look a day old, had introduced her to Feliks and Toris, almost like they were old friends, which Dan had found suspicious, no doubt. Uncle Fiske was in the midst of negotiating, as he had called it, with Feliciano and Kiku, though it seemed more like small talk than persuading. Ian and Natalie simply followed, keeping quiet throughout the whole encounter, possibly feeling uncomfortable.

Amy couldn't doubt them.

Now that she had noticed the strange aura surrounding Kiku and Feliciano, she could sense it from Feliks and Toris too, though Feliks acted rather childish whereas Toris was more incompetent than Amy is herself. She knew Dan could sense it too, with his unusual calm behavior. Amy suddenly had a feeling like she was unimportant in the world, a feeling she was used to, but had not felt for long time, ever since the Clue Hunt ended. She felt rather small in front of all the recent strangers she met, even from the excitable and clumsy Italian who was currently running through the whole plane, stating that he was going to 'check things out'. It was odd at first, but after a while, she began to feel safe in the strong auras of the strangers. They all appeared to be friendly, though they were all secretive about something, and it probably wasn't just why they were taking them.

She gazed over at Ian and Natalie, noticing their wide-eyed expressions looking about the cabin, possibly amazed that such an old piece of technology was still together, even from long distant travels. Amy took her green eyes away from them and took into account of the conversation between Feliks and Nellie, most of their talk about singers and the media. From time to time, they said something about a safe trip, but beyond that they were being two normal people having one normal conversation, though Amy suspected that they both knew the sinister secret. She wasn't easily fooled by Feliks' childish face and Nellie's wacky hairstyle. They both knew something while she stood there, pondering about the recent chain of events. Uncle Fiske and Dan were both in the cargo bay, possibly having a discussion of how they all got there, sorting things out themselves. Kiku was busy talking to Toris, deep in a heated argument with him about…something. Amy wasn't sure what, but out of mere curiosity, she listened in.

"…and that's why we can't head straight for Berlin!" Toris was in the middle of saying. "But, if we landed in Paris, they won't suspect a thing." He continued. Kiku was infuriated, though his face showed nothing. "What?! But, the Cahills and the Kabras have to be in the borders of Germany before tomorrow night! If we head out to Paris, France we'll end up 12 hours behind schedule!" Kiku had argued back. Toris shook his head. "But, it'll be too dangerous! If we try to land anywhere in a fifty-mile radius of any major city in Germany, we'll end up crashing instead!"

"So, why is Paris any better?"

"They're expecting the plane to land in Berlin or Munich, but since Elizabeta had warned us about the recent incoming helicopters and military jets, we have to change the plans. Timing wise, Arthur said he can squeeze us in for 2-3 more hours after the original deadline, so it won't be quite as bad. The closest destination that won't cause too much of a riot can none other be Paris. It's a big city, filled with people from all over the world. We can blend in easily and fix ourselves a car to drive all the way up to the border of Germany. From there, military officials can escort us into the city of Berlin. It will be tedious, but it's the safest route to take!"

Kiku said something in return, but Amy had shut them out before she could another word from them. She was confused.

Scratch that.

She was wondering WHY.

WHY did they have to go to Paris? WHY was there a deadline for them? WHY Berlin? WHY was she even here? WHY anything at all?

Suddenly, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Amy looked into the face of her annoying little brother, who had very sincere eyes. Uncle Fiske was behind him, busy fixing his tie. They were done talking already, huh? She blinked at Dan, who smiled in return.

"What's with the face?" she asked him. Dan looked about the cabin before turning Amy away from the others, a big dorky smile plastered on his pale face.

"We get to ride this thing, baby!"

* * *

><p>Toris wasn't sure if this was a good idea.<p>

"Feliks, I don't think cutting through the skies above Germany would be very smart." He disagreed with his friend. The blonde looked at him with his deep, green eyes and a fun-loving smile. They were the only two in the cabin, contemplating a safe route to Paris without causing serious injury to the Cahills or the Kabras. Of course, safety was the last thing on Feliks' mind.

"Oh, c'mon, Tori! It'll be a lot faster. This plane is so totally not in right now. I can't be seen in this flying hunk of junk! It'll ruin my image. Besides, the Cahills will be, like, happier to get off this thing more than me. I mean, c'mon! Flying in a plane that was once used during the 2nd World War that is being piloted by a couple of strangers you don't even know? I mean, I would seriously be like, off this thing right about now if it weren't for that fact that I had to DRIVE this thing." Feliks pleaded, his eyes flared with mischief and compassion.

After they argued over which route to take, Toris finally gave in to Feliks' request and they soon began to run the engines. However, that's when they heard a continuing combination of tip-taps. They looked at each other in amazement. No one had used Morse code in several years on that plane for communication. It was amazing that someone even remembered it.

-.. . .- .-. .- ... - . ...- . .-. .. ... .-. . .- -.. .. -. -. - ... .. ... -...- -.. ..- . - - .-. . -.-. . -. - .- -.-. - .. ...- .. - .. . ... -..- .- . -. - - -.-. .- .-. - ..- .-. . -.. .. -. - ... . .-. .-. - -.-. . ... ... .-.-.- ... .- -.. .-.. -.- -..- - ... .. ... .. ... .- -. .. -. -.-. - -. ...- . -. .. . -. -.-. . - - .- .-.. .-.. .. -. - ... . .-. .-.. .- -. .-.-.- .- . .- .-. . ... - .-. .-. -.- .. ..-. - ... .. ... ... .- ... -.. .. ... - ..- .-. -... . -.. -.- - ..- ... - -..- -... ..- - .- . .- .-. . ... .- ...- .. -. -. .-. .-. - -... .-.. . - ... - .-. -.- .. -. -. - - ... - .-. - - ... .. -. -. ... - ..- - - -. - ..- .-. ... - - . -..- ... - .-. .-.. . .- ... . -.-. - - . .- -. -.. -. . - ..- ... .. ..-. -.- - ..- .- .-. . -. - - - - -... ..- ... -.- .-.-.- .- .-.. ..-. .-. . -.. ... .- ... .- ..- ... - .-. . .- .- .- -.- . -. . -.. -..- -... ..- - ... .- ... .-.. - ... - .- -. - - -.. -.-. ... ..- -. -.- - ..-. ... .. ... - . - - .-. .. . ... .-.-.- - .- - - ... . .- .- .-.. ... - ... .- ... .- ... . .-. .. - ..- ... .. -. .- ..- .-. -.- - -. - ... . -... .- -.-. -.- - ..-. ... .. ... ... . .- -.. .-.-.- .- . -. . . -.. ... . .-.. .-. -..- .- -. -.. .. -.. - ..- -... - - ..- .-. -.- .. -.. -. .- .-. .-. . .-. ... .- .. .-.. .-.. .- - .- .-.. .-.. .-.-.- .- . -. . . -.. .. - .- -. -.. ..-. .- ... - .-. .-.. . .- ... . -...- - .- - - ... . .- -..- -.-. .- .-. .-.. - ... -..- .- .-.. ..-. .-. . -.. -..- .- -. -.. .-.. ..- -.. .- .. -. .-.-.- .-. ... -... .- . .- .-. . .. -. .- - - ..- -. - .- .. -. - ..- ... .-. . -. .. - -. ... - - . .- ... . .-. . .. -. .- ... .. .- -..- .-. - ... ... .. -... .-.. -.- - ... . ... .. - .- .-.. .- -.- .- ... .. ..-. - ... .- - ... . .-.. .-. ... .- - .- .-.. .-.. .-.-.-

Feliks looked at the pattern for a moment. "Hey, like, this a foreign language to me." He commented. Toris sighed, and quickly wrote down the message in English. He scanned it over to just make sure it was correct:

Dear whoever is reading this-

Due to recent activities, we got captured in the process. Sadly, this is an inconvenience to all in the plan. We are sorry if this has disturbed you so, but we are having problems trying to sort things out on our own, so please come and get us if you aren't too busy. Alfred has just reawakened, but has lost a good chunk of his memories. Matthew also has a serious injury on the back of his head. We need help, and I doubt our kidnappers will at all. We need it and fast! Please!

-Matthew, Carlos, Alfred, and Ludwig.

PS: We are in a mountainous region somewhere in Asia, possibly the Himalayas if that helps at all.

Toris suddenly felt his knees go weak, his hands slippery with sweat. He cast a couple of glances to Feliks, who was trying to read the decoded message over his shoulder. Quickly, he got his hands to take away the message before his blonde friend could actually catch a glimpse of it. When he received a spoiled glare from Feliks, Toris gave him a weak smile, and went ahead to firing up the engines. Before long, they came to life, humming in their awaken forms.

Feliks, excitement replacing the former annoyance, had eagerly got hold of the speaker before Toris did. He stuck out his tongue at him playfully before addressing those in the cabins:

"This is like your totally fabulous captain speaking! We are, like, ready for lift off, so seriously make sure your seat belts are buckled, okay? We hold you, like, enjoy the flight!" he cried into the microphone, laughing hysterically after he had spoken, shutting it off before being heard. Toris flicked a couple of switches, multi-tasking by checking on the air pressure gauges, glancing over at his empty pilot seat from time to time, just to make sure Feliks hasn't placed anything on it to take revenge against him not showing Feliks the decoded note.

When everything seemed to be in the clear, Toris hopped into his seat, his hands automatically on the controls with him already buckled into his seat, feet on the piloting pedals. Feliks gave him a childish, giddy smile, his green-eyes wide with excitement. "Are you, like, ready to get this show on the road?" he asked him. Toris smiled back and nodded excitedly.

"Ready for life-off in…5…4…3…2…" Feliks began, casting a friendly glance to Toris, almost to say that he may jump in, which he quickly took the opportunity to.

"1."

* * *

><p>Nellie began to feel the weightlessness once the plane began taking its run down the large clearing, knocking down trees and several other natural beings in the forest.<p>

She had begun to get used to it. The constant trips during the Hunt, not to mention the interesting flight this morning, helped her grow accustomed to the feeling of being in the air. She scratched her head, her fingers going through the blonde and black straw that is supposedly called hair. She cast her brown eyes casually at a hunched over Amy, a book in hand, flipping through the pages with ease. Her green eyes were wide with astonishment, her mouth gaping open with mere fascination. Nellie tried to sneak a look at the book, but Amy kept noticing and turned it away from her au pair. She frowned at her, trying to connect her eyes with her kiddo to no avail. Amy was too busy thumbing along in her book to give a glance at Nellie.

Nellie sighed and took a look behind her at Dan's slumped over, snoring figure resting next to the old, frail body of Fiske. Some drool was dripping out of his mouth as he was murmuring in his sleep incomprehensible words too far away for Nellie to hear. She could tell that Fiske couldn't hear them either, and if he could, he probably wouldn't make out what it was all about. Turning her eyes away from the pair in the back, she looked past Amy at the two children next to them: The Kabras. She wasn't surprised to see them; she knew, along with Fiske, what the children didn't, but that didn't make her any less pleased to see them. With the awful way they treated Dan and Amy in the Clue Hunt, she began to loathe them entirely, searching for ways to scoff at them, to jeer at them, to taunt them in some way. But, she avoided the topic of their mother, a no-good, back-stabbing, filthy, murderous mother.

Nellie blinked her brown eyes with surprise at Ian, however. When Natalie was grumbling about how horrid the plane was, Ian's eyes drifted in and out of their conversation, taking a couple of worried glances at Amy, who was still hunched over and reading her book with complete and total interest. It was a different interest than what Nellie has ever seen in Amy.

The fascination and compulsive reading before and after the Clue Hunt was a mere child's curiosity trying to learn more about the world, how to live through someone else's eyes, how to go through someone's mind. It was her way of escaping the grim conditions surrounding her parent's deaths and the many casualties of the Clue Hunt that nearly cost her and her brother their lives. This was something Nellie understood completely, seeing as she took an outlet to cooking and listening to punk music rather than having to deal with her stressful lifestyle.

But, this…This was completely different. This wasn't curiosity, or a way to escape, this was some sort of hypnotism. She was completely taken by that book, whatever it was about, and has refused to let it down since the flight has started, or as Dan said, since the bus ride from the café. The way Amy refused to look at anyone, her shifty glances from one word to another, the indulgence of that page…She was wrapped up in a world filled with nonsense and strange sensory. None of it made sense to Nellie, and she could tell that deep inside, Amy wasn't sure what it was all about either.

Nellie began to watch Amy turn another page in the spell-binding book, her breath growing sharper and more intense. She blinked at the girl before her eyes travelled to the page over. Sensing a foreboding aura around the old book, Nellie looked back to the window, staring absentmindedly at the night clouds passing by. Before long, the intercom cackled to life.

"We are now at cruising altitude, dudes. So, you are, like, free to travel around the cabin." Came the Polish-accented voice of Feliks. Nellie couldn't help, but smile as she turned through the events in her head, the memories of what had happened that day, a small reminder of her knowing what the others, besides Fiske, knew. She let out a sigh that she had no idea she was holding in.

That morning, Fiske had awoken her from her nightly sleep, a gentle nudge with the butt of his cane, arousing her from her dreamland. Nellie had grumbled and argued, her sloppy hair disfigured from tossing and turning all night long, her mind wrapping around the nightmares of the Clue Hunt. Being a persistent man he was, Fiske had dragged her into his office and had told her of the…plans for that day. She was very confused, and still very tired, but she understood the main plot of the hour. After the small talk, discussing what was to be done, Nellie left the room and took an early shower, which woke her up, and got her ready for that day. She cooked breakfast, setting aside some bacon, eggs, and pancakes for Dan and Amy once they were awake. Before long, however, they had to leave and exited the door, escaping into the rural areas of Massachusetts. They had driven up to an abandoned farm and waited there for their planned flight, the plane that they were currently riding on. When the old technological aerial plane had descended, she met up with Toris and Feliks, automatically taking a liking to both of them, seeing as they were a strange pair of friends. Then, they took off to the skies, hurtling north to Amberton, the town that Dan and Amy had passed in to eat. They had flown without any turbulence or anyone wanting to dogfight, so they had a safe journey, landing squarely at field during the night, picking up the rest of the passengers before flying back into the skies again.

Nellie frowned, her eyes half-lidded, a sleepy expression written over her face. She was exhausted from the busy schedule, not so used to the rushing and secrecy about on board the plane. Suddenly, her eyes closed altogether, her brain swamping about in a dreamland, darkness swallowing her up. She laid her head down on the armrest, closing her eyes fully shut.

Nellie fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! People I got this done!<em>

__**Policy Reminder: **2 reviews per chapter.

**Next Chapter: **A Wonderful Crash-Lie


End file.
